Two Roads Diverged (on hiatus- see profile)
by Kimka333
Summary: "Plane goes down on its way to New York from Ohio. There were no survivors, of the eighty five people on board, including Lima's own Blaine Anderson... no body has been found." When Kurt loses the love of his life he has to find a way to pick up the pieces. When everything's starting to come together the past will come back to haunt him. Klaine, Kurtofsky, Finchel,and more!
1. So Long, Farewell

Okay so this is my second fanfic. I'm sorry if there are any errors, I don't have a beta :(

Please be kind, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (though I wish I did)

* * *

The Lima Times: Plane Crashes with Lima Passenger on Board

Plane goes down on its way to New York from Ohio. There were no survivors, of the eighty-five people on board including Lima's own Blaine Anderson a teen from McKinley High School, though his body has not been found. He was on his way to New York to celebrate his best friend Kurt Hummel's birthday, when American Airlines charter 5109 crash landed in a field in a remote location in Pennsylvania around 6:30 pm on Saturday night. There has been no cause determined yet from the wreckage, which is almost unsalvageable. The only record kept was the list of passengers. If you had tickets but did not check into this flight please notify authorities.

…

Four days before…

A party was in the making at a fabulous sit-down restaurant with a Broadway theme for Kurt Hummel's nineteenth birthday. Rachel ran around with a clipboard ordering everyone around who would listen. Her old friends, surprisingly, were still used to it. It had been almost a year since they'd been all together but Rachel and Finn had organized a surprise party for their best friends and made sure everyone was going to be there, including Kurt's long distance boyfriend Blaine Anderson. All that week Kurt had been down calling and texting Blaine almost 24/7, but Rachel had made sure he lied and said that he couldn't come be with him. The truth was he had caught the last flight out of Lima straight to New York for the Sound of Music themed party.

"Okay remember when Kurt walks in we all shout surprise, big smiles, oh and make sure to flaunt your costumes" Rachel instructed. "Remember Kurt will be dressed as a male version of Maria and Blaine as Captain Von Trapp. Normally I'd play Maria but I'm settling for Liesl on Kurt's special day." She muttered once again bringing it back to her.

"Okay I feel weird in lederhosen." Rory said coming out from behind a curtain dressed as one of the young Von Trapp boys. Artie wheeled behind him looking equally as awkward. "Yeah it doesn't feel natural."

"Oh please we can all look like cheesy singing movie characters for one night for a friend." Santana said walking up to them dressed as Brigitta. "Plus I think it's a nice surprise."

"Gosh Santana, when did you get so nice?" Rory asked, looking a little perplexed.

"Can it Leprechaun, I've always been a nice person" She snapped before walking away.

"Twenty minutes until Blaine's plane gets in." Finn called from somewhere across the room. "You better get going Rachel; I'm heading to pick Kurt up." Rachel looked at the clock on the wall, grabbed her coat and excused herself, getting in a cab on the way to the airport.

….

Kurt had just got a call from his step brother saying he was taking him out for dinner with Rachel. When he heard that his spirit had lifted a little bit, but he still felt like his heart had broken a bit when he got a call from Blaine earlier that day.

"I'm so sorry Kurt but I can't come to New York this weekend. I couldn't get a flight out of here and I have this horrible cold. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. I love you." And with that the call had ended, Kurt had been moping around in his apartment all day after that. So when he heard a knock on his door he sighed and walked to open it.

"There's my favourite and most fabulous friend." Kurt almost had a heart attack hearing Mercedes voice. After getting over the initial shock he ran to hug her.

"Wow Mercedes I haven't seen you in ages!" Kurt squealed, breaking away "Let's go!"

"Hold on one second." Mercedes extended a plastic bag to Kurt. "Change into this before we go."

"Isn't a little World War II, Austrian style?" Kurt asked, talking a peek inside the bag, then turning back into his apartment and motioning for Mercedes and Finn to step inside. "I'll be back." Ten minutes later Kurt came out of his room dressed in a male version of Maria's "Do Rah Mi" outfit.

"Perfect." Mercedes told him as she ushered him out the door.

"Why am I dressed a little like-" But Finn cut him off.

"Come on or we're going to be late. You can ask questions when we get there." With that the three hopped into Finn's car and drove off to the party. Everything was going according to plan… so far.

….

Rachel hurried through LGA's busy terminals, Blaine's flight was due any minute, or so she thought. She paused as she overheard a group of people standing by the waiting room.

"I can't believe it." A woman said, sounding very close to tears. "My son was on that flight."

Rachel surveyed her surroundings noticing a TV baring the headline: "Flight 5109 Goes Down!"

If only she could remember the flight Blaine was on. What was it? She checked the itinerary and sure enough… flight 5109.

Rachel felt dizzy. She needed to sit down before she fell. She ran out of the airport, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hailed the first cab out of there and once inside she broke down.

Kurt walked into the restaurant after Mercedes and Finn had told him to count to three hundred before walking through the door. He smiled as all of his friends jumped out and yelled surprise, all but Blaine and Rachel that is. Even though he was disappointed at the fact his boyfriend wasn't there he wasn't going to let it get him down.

"Thanks so much guys." Kurt said gushing, as his friends ran and hugged him, each was dressed as a sound of music character and they all looked perfect. Tears of joy ran down Kurt's face as they all surrounded him saying how much they'd missed each other.

"Rachel should be here in a few minutes." Finn said, giving Kurt a smile as if there was something else involved.

Almost immediately after saying that Rachel ran into the room, eyes still red and cheeks tear-stained. She whispered something to Finn who stepped out of the room with her. As soon as they were alone Rachel let out a little sob and said "I think Blaine's dead."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it ^.^

Please leave suggestions for next chapters.

I'd love if you would review and even post helpful criticism. Please be kind, last fanfic I wrote some annonymous person decided to abuse the fact they were a guest and posted a very nasty review. So please do review but please be kind :)

There's lots to come for please follow me for the ride!

~Kimka333


	2. Sorry To Break It To You

Yeah, so I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed but that's because a lot of it will be told in flashbacks.

Don't freak out to much because Blaine's not done yet. I mean we still have flashbacks (or is that the only way) ;)

* * *

Ch. 2

"Rachel, don't joke about stuff like that!" Finn scolded suddenly feeling frightened, at Rachel's serious expression and her solemn head shake, signalling this was real. She handed Finn her phone and the flight information from her purse.

"Flight 5109 goes down- 5019…" Finn read out loud before catching on, taking the plane itinerary, and pushing it away back to Rachel. "We need to put on a brave face." He said softly, taking a deep breath. "It's Kurt's night, we can tell him later. He doesn't even know Blaine was going to be here."

"Rachel, Finn, are you two all right?" Puck asked peaking his head in. "We're on for 'So long, farewell' in three. So stop making out and come help us out!" Rachel nodded, wiping her eyes one more time and taking Finn's hand, following Puck back into the main room.

"Before we do something as cheesy as sing happy birthday we thought we might do something better! " Sugar said into a mike at the front of the room "And though we don't want any of you to leave yet, we'll be singing, well, some of the other people will be singing 'So Long Farewell.' Yay!" Sugar stepped off the mike and Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Artie and Rory took the floor. Kurt sat in a chair, smiling as they began to sing… that is until his phone buzzed.

At first Kurt pressed ignore. Then it buzzed a second time and he looked at the number. It was Blaine's home number, and he thought Blaine would understand as long as he answered it right after the song was over. Yet the number kept calling and Kurt ended up taking it just as his friends were holding the last note.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked slowly when he was outside the door. "This isn't the best time, can I call you later sweetie?"

"Kurt?" It was Blaine's brother, Cooper on the other end. "Did Blaine ever make it to New York?"

"No he wasn't coming. He couldn't get a flight or something." Kurt sighed, missing his boyfriend. "Why, isn't he at home?"

"I don't know how to tell you this." Cooper sounded like he was close to tears. "Blaine was on his way. He was coming to surprise you and-" His voice broke off and Kurt could hear the sound of Cooper supressing a sob.

"What's wrong? And what? Coop, what happened to Blaine, is he okay?" Kurt started to feel sick and it showed through his frantic tone.

"His plane crashed Kurt. There were no survivors."

Kurt felt his legs shake and he slumped to the ground.

"Kurt?" Cooper asked, wondering if he was still there.

"This isn't a funny joke!" Kurt yelled into the phone, his voice breaking.

"I wish it was a joke…" Cooper muttered, "I'm so sorry." There was a click as Cooper hung up.

Kurt dropped the phone, not even bothering to turn it off. In an impulse Kurt ran out the front door sobbing, not in control of what he was doing anymore. He looked out onto the steps hoping, just for a second a car could come by. He didn't know what to do; he just didn't want to feel like this any longer. He forgot what Mr. Schuester had talked about for one second, but it all came back to him in a flash and that's when the shock settled in. He slumped down, sobbing, just sitting there. He couldn't stop thinking "Worst birthday ever!"

…..

"I can't believe Kurt walked out in the middle of a number." Rachel said after they had finished. "I mean it was all for him."

"It wasn't exactly the end of the number, Rachel. Plus don't be so hard on him, I noticed Kurt before he took that call." Quinn said "His phone went off more than once. I think it may have been important."

"He's been gone for a while now." Sam noted.

"Yeah, I'm going to go check on him." And with that David Karofsky walked out the door to go find Kurt.

A second later the group was startled by Karofsky's voice "Guys!" The group ran out the door.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, noticing David trying to comfort his step brother.

"I know," Rachel said quietly, biting her lower lip. "He found out, Finn."

"Found out what exactly?" Quinn asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "What did you guys do?"

"Is Blaine cheating on him or something?" Santana said "Cause if he is I could kick that white boy's-"

Kurt kept looking forward, his mind racing, still processing the horror of what had happened to his first love. "I wish" he managed to mutter, his voice barely audible. "If he could still cheat on me it would be so much easier." Kurt broke into sobs once again "I-I wish I could have seen him one more time, before-" He couldn't finish his sentence, it was just too hard to say. It felt like saying it was admitting it.

"You mean?" Tina said softly, making the connection.

"He's gone forever," Kurt sobbed, still avoiding words like 'death', 'dead' or 'died', "and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye."

At that moment everyone knew. Nobody knew how to deal with the fact that someone so full or life was just gone. Nobody knew how to handle Kurt but everyone knew that even though he wasn't talking about it, one mention would cause him to snap. They all ended up staying the night at Kurt's apartment, sobbing until they cried themselves to sleep, holding each other in some sort of unity the club had never experienced.

Life felt like it was over, but whether you like it or not, it'll always go on.

* * *

Almost ten years later…

In the peak hours of the afternoon a broad man in a grey suit sat behind his desk looking over some stats for some major NFL teams. It wasn't until there was a knock on his office door that he looked up to see a familiar face staring lovingly in his direction.

"Hi sweetie," the high voice brought the man at the desk to his feet. "I brought Junior for his first football game. I hope I didn't distract you from anything important David."

David stood up and walked over to the young looking man who was smiling at him, holding a little boy's hand. "You're always the distraction I need, Kurt." He planted a kiss on his partner's cheek and picked up his son. "I'm so happy to see you."

At this Kurt blushed, "I know. I'm happy to see you too but it's only been six hours since you last saw me. Anyway we better get going. I know you've tried to explain this blasted sport to me a million times but I'll still need my own personal commentator."

"I'd be happy to do that." Still holding the child, David Karofsky took Kurt Hummel-Karofsky's hand. "Come on let's go. I'll just tell Janice that I'll be stepping out to see one of my teams play."

"Already done, you know I think she's already figured that we're more than roommates, especially since I bring our child." They were on their way down in the elevator of the eleven story building. "Why don't you officially just come out to your coworkers?"

"All in due time my angel." He dropped Kurt's hand as they got in the limo. Their sun sat by the window, pressing the button that caused it to roll up and down.

"Blaine Frederick Hummel-Karofsky!" Kurt scolded, gently taking the young boy's hand. "Please behave yourself in here." He didn't like using his son's full name; it brought back memories of the real Blaine. The kid had been named Blaine because Kurt felt the need to have some part of his late lover in his life. Back then he thought it would all get better and to some extent it had. Him and David were partners, had a beautiful young boy to call their son, Kurt was working on kick-starting his Broadway acting and playwriting career and David was a successful football manager. Even though everything should have been perfect there were still times when the world felt harsh and empty. It had taken away his one true love, his first love. When one door closed another one opened and he felt he should be more grateful, it was just taking time. He was brought back to earth at the sweet childish voice of Blaine junior.

"Okay daddy." The kid smiled and leaned against his slightly more feminine father the best he could in his car seat.

"That's a good boy, you're daddy's favourite, you know that?" Kurt ruffled the boy's perfect chocolate hair and the kid grinned and nodded. For the next ten minutes the three of them sat in silence until Kurt pointed out the oncoming stadium to his son, which got him excited.

The limo pulled to a stop and Kurt unbuckled the child, scooping him up into his arm. They entered the VIP back door and made it up to the reserved booth which Karofsky owned.

Kurt sat watching the football players run onto the field and through the glass he could still hear the obnoxious roar of the crowd. He pretended to be interested for his partner and son's sake, nodding occasionally as if having fun. Kurt perked up only a little at the half time show, it was the WMHS Cheerios. It was exciting to see a new generation of Lima Losers and it brought him back to his days when he dawned that cute red and white little number and danced around singing peppy Madonna songs while the girls dance around him and Mercedes.

"Surprise" David smiled, taking Kurt's hand. "I put a little word into my half time coordinator and asked if they were available. They jumped at the job."

"I love you!" Kurt squealed, planting a kiss on his partner's cheek. "I can't believe it, and do my eyes deceive me from this perch or is that-"

"Brittany Pierce? The one and only. She is the co-coach next to Sue Sylvester. Man that woman is ancient!" This caused Kurt to laugh and his smile brightened tenfold.

"Is Britt still as ditzy or did she finally get some brain cells?" Kurt asked, "I haven't talked to her in like ages! No since-" Kurt couldn't finish, he could say 'since the memorial.'

"When I booked them she kept going on about seeing her unicorn or something like that" David shrugged.

"That was what she called me in high school." Kurt let out a giggle, turning to look at Dave. "Thank-you so much, I can't wait to say 'hi' to her." He stood up and kissed him.

Suddenly a camera flashed in front of them. "Daddy?" Blaine Jr. looked curiously from where he'd been playing behind their chairs and pointing out the window.

"Say cheese!" A reporter beamed at them from behind the other side of the glass window. Kurt looked at David nervously, squeezing his hand. The two hadn't wanted the press to find out, especially after what Karofsky had tried to do to himself in high school. Recently after Kurt had directed 'Pip Pip Hurray' he'd come into the spotlight, as much as he loved the press he was constantly worried about just this.

"I guess," Kurt started rather cautiously, "I guess we're officially out as a couple." At that statement David nodded slowly, keeping his eyes glued to the field below. Neither uttered a word for the rest of the game knowing that they were going to have to deal with some interesting headlines tomorrow.

* * *

Please favourite and review :) I hope you're liking it so far. Let's just say I have a bunch of twists up my sleeves. If you have any requests for songs just PM me them and I'll try to incorperate them. Right now I'm in the need for songs made in 2012 for something upcoming.

People who are Klaine fans don't worry this Kurtofsky isn't the end of it, cause remember Klaine is endgame.

Also if I have colour and favourite spelt this way, they aren't wrong, it's the Canadian spelling :)

I apologize if there are any errors in my writing, I'm no where close to perfect.


	3. Perfect Porcelain

I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Just as promised we'll see some flashbacks/memories (they're in italics)

Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Ch. 3

"_I'm moving to New York after all Blaine. I need to try to do something. Are you okay with that? I promise you it won't be any different. No matter how far apart we are I'll always love you."_

…

Kurt woke up early in the morning shaking his head to try and rid himself of the memories, good and bad that always seemed to attack at night. He got out of bed as quietly as possible making sure not to wake David who was soundly sleeping beside him. He then went to check on Blaine Jr. and seeing that everyone was asleep, he made his way to the kitchen and made himself some tea. He'd somehow lost his taste for coffee almost ten years ago but some days it was still tempting.

When the hot water was boiling he went out to the front porch grabbing the paper and surprisingly a magazine sat out there beside. Kurt sighed to himself. He didn't know who left it but considering that this had happened once before when his musical had taken off (he suspected Rachel put them there), but now he knew what he was about to see.

_Hummel's Mystery Man Unveiled_

"Great," he muttered, bringing it in, fixing his tea and positioning himself on a chair to read it. After making it through the first paragraph he looked up and the clock. It was nine AM, and he knew what that would bring. Like clockwork the phone began to ring.

"Congrats!" Rachel's slightly annoyingly perky voice greeted him. "You are front page news hot stuff."

"Morning to you to" Kurt laughed; as much as he hated to admit it he still loved hearing her voice every morning. He heard a groan come from the bedroom and knew Dave was stirring.

"So how's Karofsky taking it?" She asked with a drop of sympathy in her voice.

"First of all we've been together long enough for you to call him David. Secondly, he… well… um… he hasn't exactly seen it." Kurt admitted rolling the magazine up in his hands. "The reporter kind of just ambushed us yesterday, I mean we were watching the half time show and, well, you know how those guys can be. Some days I wonder why we ever wanted to be such big-shots in high school; it's so stressful on the ones we love."

"See I don't have to worry about that since Finn is good with it." Rachel's tone made Kurt role his eyes and bite his tongue to keep from telling her how much his step brother hated all the attention.

"Yeah, Rachel I'll see you later when you come by to grab Junior, Dave's up and I want to break it to him gently. Kisses." With that Kurt hung up the phone and stuffed the magazine under his chair. "Morning sweetheart, how was your sleep?" He greeted, standing up and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"All right," David muttered plopping down on a chair as Kurt brought him a cup of tea.

"Sweetie, I think we have to talk." Kurt hesitated a little not sure how to pull out the cover with them on it. "You know how we talked about how you always have someone who loves you and no matter what there isn't anything out there that should cause you to go into such a dark place as-" David cut him off with a questioning look and Kurt signed and went over, lifted the chair cushion and pulled out the magazine. "News travels apparently too fast. I mean they had to have this pressed in like twelve hours. I really don't want you to worry. It's all, it's different." Kurt was choosing his words carefully as he watched Dave pick up the magazine and the put it back down tears welling up in his eyes.

"What are all the guys at work going to say?" David tensed up , his brow furrowed in a worried look.

"Does it matter? They all work for you. I say that if they give you crap fire them." Kurt wrapped his arms around David. "I'll come by your office later to bring you lunch. Now I'll make you breakfast and you go get ready. Rachel will be here in an hour or so to pick up Junior and I've got some rushing around to do. You've got a big day ahead of you remember courage." After saying it he wished he hadn't exactly used the last word. That had been Blaine and his thing when he was still alive.

He hurried through the morning trying not to think too much, talking only when spoken to and such until Dave left and Rachel picked up his son. Then he walked towards the second door to the left in the hallway containing the master bedroom. Out of his pocket he produced a small key on a gum wrapper ring. He placed it in the lock, turning it slowly until he heard the click.

No one had ever set foot in this room of the house. When him and David had moved into it a couple of years back he'd had the movers do it before anything else and told Dave that if he really loved him he'd let it be. Every once in a while someone asked about those lone rooms but he would always 'just say I bunch of old memories' and leave it at that.

He carefully swung open the door feeling safer and less alone, looking from the bed to the dresser, to the picture of him sitting beside it. This old room held comfort and happiness that only Blaine could ever bring. He sat down on the bed careful not to crease the sheets remembering the night after West Side Story opened in his senior year when him and Blaine made up. He looked over at the carpet on the floor remembering Blaine dancing to the old Roxy music and felt himself choke up. He walked over to the dresser where he's placed pictures of the two of them in their youth. He cried looking them over from Dalton to McKinley, from prom to graduation it was all there, in the exact replica of Blaine's room.

After Blaine had passed no one knew how to deal with it, especially not the Andersons. They knew they needed to let go by a year after and they started going through Blaine's stuff. Kurt couldn't bear to have any of it thrown out and the Andersons wanted to downsize so he offered to take it all. Nobody knew what he'd done with it, nobody had to.

Kurt moved over by the stereo bent down and looked through the CDs. He pulled out one with a cover filled with strange looking dolls on it: 'Ever After'. The last summer Blaine was alive he'd bought it saying he'd found the perfect song to sing in Glee club the following year. Through listening to it over and buying Marianas Trench's other two CDs him and Blaine had decided on songs for every occasion. Kurt put it in the played and went to track number six, brought back to a time what seemed like an eternity ago.

….

"_Kurt I want you to come hear this." Blaine said one day as Kurt and him sat on the grass in his backyard. "I know you're nervous about the future and you haven't quite decided what you want to do now, but I want you to remember that I support whatever." Blaine pulled a guitar out from behind the tree they were taking shelter under and smiled._

_You thought by now_

_You'd have it figured out_

_You can't erase the way it pulls_

_When seasons change_

_It hurts sometimes_

_To find where you begin_

_But you are perfect porcelain_

_The slow and simple melody_

_Of tears you cannot keep from me_

_It's alright if you don't know what you need_

_I'm right here when_

_You need someone to see_

_It's not speak_

_Or forever hold your peace_

_It's alright to take time_

_And find where you've been_

_You are perfect porcelain_

_The slow and simple melody_

_Of tears you cannot keep from me_

_It's alright if you don't know what you need_

_Oh, when your heart releases, _

_You won't fall to pieces_

_You'll let those old diseases lie_

_Oh, and your heart releases, _

_You won't fall to pieces_

_And your breath comes crashing in_

_Like perfect porcelain_

_The slow and simple melody_

_Of tears you cannot keep from me_

_It's alright if you don't know what you need_

_Kurt smiled with tears in his eyes. "Blaine that was beautiful and just what I needed. I love you so much." Then embracing Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss and then the two just lay there, staring into each other's eyes. _

…

Kurt wiped away tears as the song ended, sitting there in silence for as long as he could permit himself to do so. He looked up at the clock and realized it was time to drop off lunch to David. He stood up and took in the smell and feel of the room one last time before closing the door and locking it behind him. He went into the washroom checking his face and giving himself a mini pep talk to keep it together for David.

After grabbing his partner's lunch, Kurt got into his car and smiled at his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted it. "Smile you don't want wrinkles. Remember, '_perfect porcelain'_."

* * *

A/N: Please favourite, follow, read, and review:) Thank-you for taking your time to read it and I promise there are twists and turns coming. If you have any song requests I'd love to hear them. I may end up using some more Marianas Trench songs because I love them and I have some that fit really well.

The song used was Porcelain by Marianas Trench

Yeah Kurt's having a bit... no A LOT of trouble letting go :( Well things may change

I'm not going to confirm or deny any of the predictions coming this way. But yes we will see more characters, lots more of Rachel, some Finn, lots of Santana and who knows maybe a little Sebastian.


	4. Beside You

Sorry I wrote this chapter rather quickly to get it out to you guys. I won't be able to be on for a few days so I thought this needed an update now.

So it may end up getting edited a bit when I'm done my leave of absence :) At least you get a snippet of Santana.

Hope you enjoy anyway. Remember flashbacks are in italics.

* * *

Ch. 4

Kurt strode into the large gray building where Karofsky worked. He noticed Debra at the front desk and wandered towards her.

"Kurt Hummel-Karofsky, here to see David." He said short and to the point waiting for Debra to look up. When she didn't acknowledge him he cleared his throat giving an annoyed smile.

"Mr. Karofsky is in a meeting right now Kurt, he can't be disturbed." She sighed, continuing to type. "And no not even for you," she said before he opened his mouth again. "Just leave his lunch down here and I'll bring it up to his when he'd done."

Kurt didn't know how she did it but Debra scared him more than Sue had ever. He nodded and left, walking out onto the street looking up at the overcast sky. He walked to his car feeling slightly annoyed. Just as he was buckling his seat belt, to add to his annoyance, his phone rang.

"What?" Kurt said bitterly, he was annoyed that Debra had the nerve to not let him see his partner, and technically didn't mean for his greeting to sound so sour.

"Well hello to you too. You sound tense, maybe because you've missed your last few appointments!" The snarky voice's forcefulness caused him to cringe.

"Sorry Santana, I've super busy lately-" he started but just as he'd expected was cut off.

"No excuses lady! If I told Rachel you were missing your therapy sessions with me, that hobbit would flip. So today, at two, my office, or Aunty Tanny go all lima heights on you Hummel." The line clicked dead and Kurt checked his watch. It was 1:30, so he had half hour to get half way across town.

"Luckily I didn't want to eat anyway." He muttered, as he headed down the highway.

….

"Okay what aren't you telling me." Santana persisted after half hour of his session. He'd tried to beat around the bush; pretend he was okay, that he wasn't thinking of Blaine.

"Nothing Santana," Kurt told her sitting up on the couch/chair he'd been laying on. "I'm really not in the mood to spill my guts today. Yes you're my friend but it's still weird talking to some shrink. I've fine, or as fine as I could be after losing someone I love!"

"Kurt that was nine and a half years ago." Her voice had turned quiet, dripping with sympathy and her own loss. "Brittany left me four years ago to this day and you don't see me dwelling on it."

"Yeah well at least Britt said goodbye!" Kurt yelled watching Santana hurt and automatically regretting it. "Look I'm sorry, I know it was hard. You know I saw her the other day."

Santana shot up, looking anxious. "Was she okay, was she with someone."

Kurt shrugged, "I don't think so. She looked well though from what I could tell. She seems to be enjoying her job."

"Thanks Kurt and I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be the one helping you but it seems to be the other way around." Santana wiped a tear away, before taking a breath and getting back to the Santana she always had been: Snarky, brutal and some days unreasonable, but always looking out for her friends.

"So Kurt, how does the magazine cover make you feel?"

"If you really must know I feel a bit relieved. It's out, I can't take it back and David seems to be taking it okay. It's just its not-"

"Not Blaine?" Santana jotted something down on the notepad in front of her, not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"No, it's just… it's," Kurt sighed in defeat. "I guess, I mean I love Dave but I just can't shake that feeling that Blaine's still here. But no, not a ghost. I mean… why couldn't they have just found a body? Why did I have to have that stupid birthday party thrown in my honour? Why wasn't it me."

"I think after asking yourself that for almost ten years you need to let go. Kurt your dreams are coming true and sure maybe not the way you envisioned but you have something!"

"_You don't have nothing, you have something- us."_

"Kurt?" Santana snapped. "Come on I was talking to you and you just zoned out!"

"Sorry Santana." Kurt stood up quickly grabbing his bag. "I've got to go meet Rachel at the theater."

"Fine, your session is up but if you don't come back next week I will make that call." Santana said, standing up to face Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled and walked briskly out the door, glad to be out of there.

…

_"Your place is… cute?" _

_"Don't flatter it. It's a shoebox I know, but I mean it's here." Kurt sighed plopping down on the couch "and for the weekend it's all ours."_

_Blaine laughed, "I like that a lot. So you're going to take me sight-seeing, right? I mean I came all this way to come see my special guy and I haven't even set foot on the streets of Manhattan. "_

_"We will, we will. And I got us something to do while you're here; well actually Rachel got us something to do." From his pocket Kurt produced two tickets to 'Wicked'. "Rachel made the chorus! I'm so jealous!"_

_"Good for her." Blaine said smiling, "but one day both of you will be starring in the musicals. And I'll be there for your big reveal."_

_"Or on stage beside me?" Kurt smiled causing Blaine to laugh. _

_"Or on stage beside you."_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to build up something but I'm not sure how long to leave you all in suspense :)

Anyway, please read/favourite/follow/review.

Any suggestions for songs or anything please PM me or even put them in the review.


	5. Blackbird

Well I'm back from my trip and fuming over the fact Chris Colfer didn't get an Emmy Nomination this year!

Well, I'm still cheering him on for the Teen Choice awards tonight. 3

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's helping lead up to the first main twist :)

_Remember Italics means memory._

* * *

Ch. 5

_"The world's watching you Mr. Hummel. Are you sure you're up to this?" A man in a black suit stood behind a frightened looking, puffy-eyed, nineteen year old Kurt. Kurt nodded slowly, peaking out onto the outdoor stage where thousands stood listening to the president speak. How was he to follow that?_

_"And now, my fellow Americans, in the wake of this tragedy that affected so many of us, I present to you a friend of one of the deceased; Mr. Kurt Hummel." That was his cue but it took him more than a second to process what he was doing. This opportunity could have felt like a big break, but to him it felt like it was the world's end._

_He'd been asked a month ago to do this. Everyone thought it was a good way to let go. The audition had been flawless and heartfelt, but then again it wasn't really an audition. Now facing this crowd and trying to sing the song Blaine had fallen in love with him to say goodbye didn't seem like such a good idea. But now, standing out on that stage, there was absolutely no turning back._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_The applause erupted and the noise was ear-splitting. People were on their feet, wiping their eyes. He knew they'd been briefed on the meaning to him. It was hard to watch; he wiped his eyes and hurried to the exit, trying not to break completely down. _

And that was how it all started. The world would become fascinated with the boy who sang at the memorial for the passengers of flight 5109.

…

Kurt stood in the kitchen of his home chopping vegetables for the night's meal. Rachel stood beside him making a salad dressing and chatting his ear off, though he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. He was off in his own little world again. He found it so easy to do when Rachel was talking, but it had been that way since high school.

"Kurt? Kurt!" Next thing he knew his sister and law was yelling in his ear, with a cordless phone in her hand.

"Geez Kurt, how many times do I have to yell before you answer?" Rachel sounded a little annoyed, thrusting the phone into Kurt's hands.

"Um thanks," he muttered, taking it. "Hello?"

"Kurt Anderson?"

"That's my stage name. If this is a reporter, I don't want to hear it."

"Fine then, I guess we'll just offer the six month run to another writer."

"Wait, I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Gary Colenmar. I'm surprised you didn't recognize my voice after all, I was the one who bought 'Pip Pip Hurray' from you." Now that Kurt really listened the voice was the gruff familiar one he'd been so afraid of but so grateful to hear.

"Sorry sir, I've been having a bad day. Please, to what do I owe the honour of this call?" Kurt made a flicking motion of his wrist, trying to get Rachel to shoo, and stop giving him the goofy grin that was plastered to her face. Rachel took the hint, smiling and waving as she left the room.

"Well Mr. Anderson-"

"Hummel," Kurt corrected. "When I'm not on stage its Hummel-Karofsky."

"All right, Mr. Hummel-Karofsky. The theater is prepared to offer you a six month run if you can produce and original musical for us by the thirtieth of this month. We had to postpone 'Mama Mia' because of the ABBA tragedy. You have the chops to pull something great out of your little head. So can we count on you?"

Kurt had a hard time processing the opportunity. "Of c-course, I promise Mr. Colenmar, I won't let you down!" Kurt hung up, his stomach doing summersaults.

"Guess what?" He ran out into the living room where Rachel, Finn, Blaine Jr. and David sat. "Guess who just landed a new job! Me! I get to write a new musical!"

"Oh Kurt that's fantastic," Rachel jumped up engulfing her best friend a giant hug. "You have to write me a part!"

Kurt laughed, "of course! I mean I owe you that much Rach. After all you were the one who introduced me to Gary. One problem, I have less than a month and no clue what I'm going to write about?"

"You've always been creative," Finn said. "Knowing you, you could make a musical about form fitting sweaters and it would be a hit."

David smiled and stood up to kiss his partner. "I'm so proud of you Kurt. You know what, turn the over off cause all of us are going out for dinner to celebrate, my treat."

"Yay!" Rachel jumped up and down. "Kurt's back on the radar, I'm back on that stage, everyone's happy." And for that moment he was happy, it was a great feeling, even if it wasn't going to last long.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like so far. Please favourite/review/follow. I would love your imput. :D

Sorry it was such a short chapter. The next one may be just as short but its either that one or the next that will set the pace for the rest of the story. Haven't decided yet.

Santana will deffinatly be coming back in the future and maybe we'll do a bit of Brittana, not quite sure but yes there will be more Klaine stuff and Kurtofsky.

Any song requests, or suggestions for plot, or even characters you want to see in the near future, just shoot me a PM. :)


	6. I Don't Know

First of all so proud of Chris Colfer for his Teen Choice award win so I decided the next chapter _had _to be up today!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Ch.6

With a mind so full of everything, Kurt had no clue how to produce any of it on paper. He'd thought of kids transported to a land of fairy tales but somehow it just ended up sounding like a novel for school aged children. He'd then thought about a blackmailing teen trying to get people to help with a project of his, but he couldn't think of a way to turn it into a musical. His page blank and his mind full of nothing useful.

Aside from the fact that he could get nothing done, he kept hearing an irritating nagging voice, and this time it wasn't Rachel's. The voice was his own conscience scolding him for getting Rachel to take Junior for the fourth time this week. He was starting to feel like he was the worst parent on the planet. That, coupled with the fact that David was at a week-long conference, irked him. He wondered if he wouldn't have been as stressed if it was Blaine with him and not David. That was the fact that annoyed him most of all.

Kurt sighed, checking his cell phone beside him. Not one text from Dave. Even though he'd only been gone for twelve hours Kurt missed him like crazy. Maybe it was the fact he was travelling half way across the country by plane. Every second he felt like he was going to get another call telling him about another tragic accident.

"Okay calm down," Kurt told himself. "He's going to be all right, the chance of dying in a plane crash is like the chance of being struck by lightning." He let out a nervous laugh, standing from where he had been seated and walking over to the television and turning it on. "A movie," he muttered, "yeah that's what I need."

Flipping through his stacks of DVD he decided a musical was the last thing he wanted and though normally he may have gone for a replay of the 2011 Royal Wedding he wasn't really in the mood. He picked up the box-set of the television period drama 'Pan Am' and settled on it. After Blaine had passed he found a little bit of comfort in watching show and it had ultimately helped him get past the initial stage of his fear of planes. He loved the sixties outfits, and the scandal in a tame sense.

Halfway through his second episode, a thought came to mind. Maybe to bring his musical to life he needed to take the demons that had haunted almost a decade of his life. With that thought he hit pause and took a plain disk from an album that was covered in dust and tucked behind all the clutter behind the television's stand.

-Regionals 2011-

…

"_Kurt, would you stop watching that old DVD. It's making you worse, not better!" Tina was pleading; she was past the point of trying to reason with him. She watched as Kurt just shook his head sadly, hugging the pillow he was holding tighter to his chest. He was watching Blaine and him preform Candles, their only duet together in a competition. It was one of Kurt's favourite memories of high school. It was right after his first kiss, or at least the one he wanted to count as his first kiss. It had been the true start to the happiest he'd ever been. Now that all seemed like it was gone._

"_Please come outside for a little while, I don't think you've been out there since-" her voice trailed off. Kurt hadn't left his room since his birthday: almost three weeks ago. All he'd done was watch Glee club home videos and the McKinley production of West Side Story's DVD. It was hard to watch. Tina wasn't the only one who had tried to coax him out. Rachel moved in with him becoming his own personal housekeeper and Burt and Carol dropped by every weekend. Kurt would have given all the attention away for just another second with Blaine._

_Kurt looked at Tina tears in his eyes. "What's the point?" His voice was raised and quiver as he formed each word. "Why should I get to be happy, and 'enjoy' the sun when Blaine will never be able to! Why was it him and not me?" By this time Tina had rushed over to Kurt's side hugging him. _

"_I don't know Kurt, I don't know."_

…

Kurt stood on a stage in a theater that long ago he and Rachel had snuck into. He was packing it, trying to get an idea of what he wanted… what he needed. He didn't know what exactly the play would be about but he knew the 'who'.

Every second he'd spent in New York had been a second away from the one he loved. In a way he hated ever moving there. He often blamed himself for the crash. Everyone often told him that he couldn't have prevented the malfunction that took so many lives from innocent people, but if he hadn't moved to New York, Blaine might not have been one of them.

Now, Kurt sat himself on the edge of a Broadway stage wishing he'd never gotten there. Even the thunderous applause was never going to be enough now. The tears come easy and the memories are hard. What he needed now was a distraction. When he thought of that he once again cursed the face that David was gone and a burning sensation filled his throat and his vision became blurred with the flow of hot tears.

Footsteps fell through the isles as he was crying. They were far off at first, but then he heard a door push open and the steps got louder. Kurt began to panic a little. He didn't want to see anyone right now, he just wanted to wallow in sorrow and self-loathing in peace.

"I'm sorry, may I please be alone," his voice trembled as he forced every word. "I'll be gone in a minute. Please."

"Kurt Hummel?" The voice was so familiar, so close and comforting. It was a voice he knew well and had been dreaming about hearing again for over nine years.

Kurt lifted his head, looking out into the rows of seats in front of him, "Blaine?"

* * *

Dun dun dun... Cliffhanger! The roads will all become clear soon young grasshoppers... well not for Kurt anyway.

And yes the other story ideas were Struck By Lightning and The Land of Stories (I do not own either) and for those of you who haven't realised 'Pip Pip Hurray' is a musical Kurt said he was working on at the end of season 2.

Thank-you so much for reading. Please review/favourite/follow. Any requests for songs, characters, even plot ideas please feel free to send me a PM. I love them and promise to get back to them if you do choose to send me one.

I apoloqize for mistakes, we all make them :)

Next chapter will hopefully be up very soon :D


	7. Are You A Ghost

I rushed writing this chapter a little because I won't be on much for the next few weeks. I may get to write one more before I take my leasve of absence to visit with some relatives.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to struggle through writers block to get it to you, so please enjoy.

Remember _italics_ mean memories.

* * *

Ch. 7

Kurt lifted his head, looking out into the rows of seats in front of him, "Blaine?"

The second he'd said it he knew he must be crazy. Blaine had been taken away so long ago. It would be crazy to believe that after all these year everything he knew was wrong. In that was it was easier to draw to the conclusion that he was losing his mind.

"Sorry," The man smiled at Kurt, making Kurt's heart flutter. "I didn't mean to disturb you, but I'm a huge fan."

"No I'm sorry," Kurt wiped his eyes and extended the newcomer a hand.

"Rough day?" His voice was genuine and caring; the only way Kurt could respond was to nod. "So I guess now would be a horrible time to sing for you."

There was something pulling at Kurt to say yes. He wanted it in his heart but his head told him no. After a moment of hesitation he came up with a reply "if we can make it quick, sure. What would you like to sing for me?"

"That's the thing," the man walked up on the stage. "I wasn't exactly sure what you'd want to hear. Anything in particular you'd like to request from me?"

"Nothing from my shows please, but I don't exactly know your range."

"Well I'll rattle off a few ideas then." The smile the man gave was mysterious, and Kurt saw the bowtie he was wearing. It was so similar to the one that the Glee club had used as the gift in their televised television special. If this guy was really a fan it could just be he'd watched it on YouTube along with the million other people who had wanted to see a young version of Rachel and him before they were famous.

"How about that old Katy Perry song, what was it called, right, Teenage Dream." Kurt stopped for a moment then decided to ignore the strange coincidence.

"I'm afraid I lost that taste for that song long ago… too, um overplayed." The excuse came quicker than he expected.

"I would do an all-time favourite, Candles but I'm afraid it's a duet." Kurt knew that the video of regionals had to be up somewhere, but was this guy trying to get into his head.

"I have another song. I think it embodies 'Inspiration', which is an old theme for me."

Wasn't that what Blaine had thought the song to be for?

_"…I've got a new song I want to try out. The theme for Regionals is 'Inspiration', and I think this fits the bill. You want to hear it?" _

Kurt took a deep breath and put on a smile, walking off the stage and taking a seat in the second row.

Life's too short to even care at all, oh woah oh,

I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control

These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me woah oh,

Oh oh oh oh,

A wet world aches for a beat of a drum,

Oh

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

Life's too short to even care at all oh

I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh

These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart

Oh oh oh oh

A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

Life's too short to even care at all oh

I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

So I run now to the things they said could restore me,

Restore life the way it should be

I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down

_One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh_

One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh

Kurt had kept flicking back and forth between the past and present in his head. The person in front of him was too similar to be anyone else. "Who are you?" The words were slow and shaky coming out of him.

"I had more faith in you than that Kurt. After all, you were the love of my life. " The raven haired man made his way down the stairs. Everything fit, from the bowtie to the height, to perfectly gelled back hair it was all there.

The man was less than two feet away from Kurt now. He could feel goose bumps rising up his pale arms. "Are you a ghost?"

"You were never one to believe in such things. Besides, can a ghost do this?" Next thing Kurt knew the familiar stranger's soft lips met his. Initially, it came as a shock but after a split second of hesitation he found himself kissing back.

After what felt like hours Kurt forced himself to pull away. "Blaine, is it really you?"

Kurt saw his own sad eyes reflect in the other man's as he nodded, his eyes glistening. "I still love you Kurt and I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back. It was so complicated, I wish I had all the answers but I promise that everything-" Kurt brought his lips back to Blaine's kissing him again. At that moment it didn't matter what had happened over the past nine and a half years. He wanted to pick up right where they had left off.

"I love you Blaine, I never stopped loving you. In this moment I want to, to be like old times. You can explain everything later." Kurt smiled as he spoke, running his hands through Blaine's hair. "I may still be your helpless romantic but right now, I think tonight we should recreate our West Side Story after party."

Blaine looked into Kurt's shimmering glatz eyes, saying the same one word reply he had on the night Kurt was talking about, "okay."

* * *

So I hope you enjoy. The next chapter may shed a little light on what happened to our poor old Blaine. What will David think... or will he even find out?

Please favourite/review/follow.

I also love to hear from you so you can PM me with requests or suggestions :)

I apologize if there are any mistakes. I rushed to put it up but I did try to edit it, so PM me if you notice anything big and tell me (nicely) and I'll try and fix it A.S.A.P.

-Hugs and Klisses

_**Kimka333**_


	8. I Never Really Did Say Goodbye To You

In honour of the release of the Klaine "box scene" I had to release this before I went on my brief leave of absense. So enjoy the Klaine, angry Rachel and cutesy Blaine Jr.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Ch. 8

Kurt woke up to a bright sunny morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was streaming into the window and he'd just had the most wonderful dream. That's what he thought before he rolled over. That's because lying beside him was a soundly sleeping Blaine.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried not to make a sound as he got out of the bed, threw on his robe and ran into the bathroom. He couldn't believe it as he looked at himself in the mirror. What would Dave say? What would Rachel think? Should he tell Santana?

Kurt jumped as he heard Blaine stir in the other room. He exited the washroom as quick as he walked into his walk-in closet and picked out a new outfit, dressing quickly and walking back out into the master bedroom, perching himself on the edge of the bed, smoothing out the edge of the white sheet he was just sitting on.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. "Morning," he said groggily.

"Morning," Kurt replied sweetly back. "I think today's the day for answers Blaine."

"Yeah," Blaine sat up, his bare chest causing Kurt to blush.

"I'm going to go make breakfast, so um; I'll bring you some clothing." Blaine didn't look much larger than he had in high school; he'd only grown an inch, if that. He was going to have to put his secret room to use now and explain it all later.

Kurt unlocked the little room and opened the dresser drawer. He pulled out an outfit that immediately caught his eye. It was the outfit that Blaine had been wearing when first said 'I love you' in the Lima Bean. He wondered if Blaine would recognize it.

He brought it back down the hallway, humming to himself as he re-entered the room. Blaine smiled, but gave him a questioning look. Before Blaine could open his mouth to ask the doorbell rang.

"Kurt!" He heard Rachel's stern voice as he ran to get it.

"Coming!" He opened the door to see a frowning, angry looking Rachel holding his son in her arms.

"Just stick me with Blaine Jr. and don't bother calling. I was worried sick. I called and called, I came by. Where were you and why didn't you answer!"

"I-" he couldn't tell Rachel, not yet. He remembered disconnecting the phone last night and turning off his cell. Blaine and he didn't get to his place until pretty late. "I'm sorry Rachel. It's just-"

"No excuses," she set the young boy down. "Never again Kurt! Don't ever scare me like that! You owe me now, big time!"

"Yes, thank-you. Sorry Rach." He quickly closed the door picking up his son.

Blaine poked his head through the door, as Kurt watched Rachel get into her car and speed away. "Kurt is it safe to come out now. And was that Rachel?" Blaine stopped when he noticed who Kurt was holding. "Who's the little guy?" Blaine was smiling as he walked over to where Kurt stood "Why hello there."

"Hello," the boy said shyly, hiding into his dad's shirt collar.

"Blaine, this is Blaine Jr." Kurt was slightly embarrassed at the name.

"I love his name," Blaine smiled slyly, laughing.

"It was a 'in your memory' type thing. In honour of the greatest person I knew."

"I'm honoured" Blaine smiled, "how old?"

"Just turned three, He's David and mine. Blaine Jr. really brought me out of a dark place." Kurt walked over to the couch sitting with his child and motioning for Blaine to sit beside him. "Blainey, this is Uncle Blaine, you were named after him. There's no need to be shy." Kurt laughed a little as the young Blaine smiled at the older one, still slightly unsure.

"Now you stay here and I'll put on some cartoons, while big Blaine and I talk." Kurt said as the child nodded and Kurt put on a classic Disney film. "That's my boy."

Upon entering the kitchen, out of earshot from his son, Kurt turned to Blaine, launching immediately into the question he was dying to know the answer to. "So what exactly kept you from coming back all these years?"

"I didn't remember," Blaine muttered softly.

"What do you mean," Kurt raised his eyebrow slightly, "that you didn't remember?"

"I woke up a couple years later," Blaine shrugged. "I mean I woke up in a hospital a couple years after that crash. Someone had paid my hospital bills, and the only reason I knew my name was because they handed me my wallet on the way out. I didn't know I'd been missing. I didn't know everyone thought I died. I didn't know anything about _that_ night, I still don't."

"How did you remember me?" Kurt suddenly felt a little suspicious, apprehensive almost.

"The five year anniversary of the crash, I was walking down the street in some little town south of Ohio, when I looked in the window of this small television shop. Do you know what all the televisions are playing? There's a face looking out of it, of this familiar person singing his heart out to a song that I once fell in love to, and that's when I remembered the first time we kissed. After that things came in pieces, the day we met, the time I took that slushie in the eye and our first time. It was all coming back because I saw your face. I was scared, and confused. I didn't completely remember you until I went back to Dalton. Nobody saw me, nobody ever did."

"Did you ever try getting in contact with anyone," Kurt was absolutely shocked at what he was hearing.

"I tried calling Cooper; he thought it was some sick prank. After, I didn't have the heart to try calling anyone else." There was a long pause between the two, before Blaine spoke again. "I'm so sorry; the only thing I know about what happened to me was that I never got on that plane."

Kurt embraced Blaine "I'll stand by your side. I kept my promise; I never really did say goodbye to you."

"Thank-you, but I don't know where to go from here. You have Karofsky, and that amazing child and I'm ruining it all for you Kurt." Blaine was crying now, which made Kurt's heart ache with sadness and loss.

"We'll figure out something Blaine. You can stay here until David comes home. He doesn't have to know yet." Kurt broke away gently from Blaine and walked towards the island in the middle of the kitchen, pulling open a drawer and taking out a stack of papers. "I have an idea for a new musical, if you'll be a part of it."

Blaine nodded, "anything to be around you again Kurt." The pair felt their lips meet for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last twenty-four hours.

"Kurt, you know this is cheating, right?" Blaine said hesitantly, he remembered a time that he had felt like Kurt had been cheating on him. He didn't want to tear Kurt's family apart, not like him and Kurt had that time in high school. "Maybe I shouldn't be here."

"You came first Blaine, you never left. So I guess it was technically you I cheated on." That was all Kurt could think of to say to put Blaine's guilt to rest. He hoped the answer would suffice. Blaine didn't reply so it seemed to do so. Now all he had to do was convince himself that sentence was true.

"Now, let's get to work."

* * *

What would you do if you were Kurt? Would you leave David? Would you tell Dave about Blaine? Whould you tell anyone? Who would you choose? Who do you think would be the best choice for our poor friend Kurt? I want to know because I'm still debating on how I want this whole thing to end (which probably won't be for a while).

Next chapter I may use Santana, not sure but she will come. Whether Kurt tells her or not is TBD ;) (just kidding, I think...)

Mentions of Quinn and Sebastian in chapters to come. Of course there'll be more Finchel too.

**Please favourite/review/follow**

PM me with any suggestions if you'd rather do that than put them under reviews. Even though I'm not going to be writing any more chapters for the next few weeks I will answer any messages and be reading reviews.

So "So Long, Farewell" for now,

Kimka333


	9. Thanks A Lot Doctor

Ch.9

"Kurt, what's eating you? I said I'd drive you to your appointment with Santana today because I think you really need it. I mean I catch you looking at ads for apartments in New York," Rachel cut herself off and turned sharply in the driver's seat to face her passenger. "Are you and David on the rocks? Are you moving out? Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry!"

"Rachel!" Kurt snapped at her, "Dave and I are fine." He used 'fine' as a figurative term. To be honest he couldn't figure out where David stood in his mind anymore.

"Are you worried because he's flying home tomorrow night," Rachel asked him softly. "He'll be okay, you know that."

"Yeah, that's it." It was a lie, and Kurt knew it. He had tried to avoid any questions that somehow related to his love life with Rachel, in fact he'd tried to get by, by staring out of the window. In hindsight he should have known better.

"Sweetie," Rachel started as she pulled into a parking spot and unbuckled her seatbelt, "do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I don't want you to be alone."

"I-I won't be," he stuttered. "I have Blaine and I have to work on the script anyway. It's almost done so it's crunch time." Kurt gave a nervous laugh thinking how he'd have more than one Blaine tonight and tomorrow, at least until David came home.

"Okay, call me when you're done here and I'll come get you." Rachel planted a kiss on her brother-in-law's cheek.

"Will do," Kurt forced a smiled and walked into the office building without turning back.

…

"Have you ever felt like you had to make a choice where both ends will just end up hurting the people you care about most?"

Kurt sat in Dr. Lopez's office in the middle of a session when he just couldn't hold the question in any longer. He was seriously contemplating telling Santana then and there about Blaine. Maybe it would be easier if someone knew.

Over the last few weeks he'd been stuck on what Blaine had said. When Blaine had brought up the point that he was in fact cheating, warning bells had gone off in his mind. He had pushed them back not wanting to think about it, but with the fact the Karosfsky was still coming home soon, he felt pressured to do something. Every choice seemed to end up without a winner. Either way someone's heart was broken, and either way he ended up feeling or looking like the bad guy.

"This session is supposed to be about you but yes," Santana sighed writing something on her little yellow note pad. "High school, senior year: coming out. But what's with the question? You've seemed to be stuck on something for the past half hour. You know it would be so much easier for me if you just voiced what was in your show-tune inspired, diva head."

"Nothing," Kurt lied. "If I check myself into a mental institution for a while, would you check me out in like a week?"

"Out of the blue much? Probably not. Why do you ask?" Santana crossed her arms giving him one of her signature sneering 'bitch' looks.

"What would you think if I told you that Blaine Anderson was still alive?"

"Well then honey, you may need more than a week."

Kurt scrunched up his nose making an annoyed face at Santana. "Oh gee, thanks a lot _doctor_."

"You handed that one to me, besides he's gone. You keep telling me he's here somehow, but he's not! Case closed Kurt, and move on. I think I've been too nice to you all these years of therapy and it's Aunty Snixx's turn to bring out the cold harsh truth of reality. It's been almost ten years. You're with David, you have a career, a family and you're supposed to be happy. No more moping and let's get going."

Kurt stood up looking appalled. Any thought he had recently had about telling Santana what was really going on had flown out a window and out of reach.

"You know what _Doctor Lopez_ we're done here today!" Kurt spat, fuming as he turned to exit the room.

"Your hour isn't up Kurt! Where do you think you're going?"

"Home, to where someone actually cares how I feel!" Not wanting to elaborate he slammed the door and proceeded to the elevator. Once inside he pulled out his phone and was about to dial Rachel's number before having second thoughts. Instead he ended up phoning his house.

"Hey, how's my favourite guy?" Blaine answered the phone in a sweet, familiar voice that made Kurt melt.

"Can you pick me up at the therapist's office? Keys are in the bowl on the island, car's in the garage. There's a GPS in it. Bring Junior so I can drop him off at a friend's. Oh and as for us, tonight we're going to have a little fun." With those last words, Kurt hung up his phone smiling and humming to himself.

He strode out the door standing at the curb planning an epic one-night road trip for the two of them. Just the distraction he needed.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and I'm sorry if I made any mistakes in it. The next one will be longer and probably have some flashbacks. I have some interesting developments on the way like this play that Kurt's been working on. I'll try to update again as soon as possible. :)

I'm sorry it took so long to update but I was visiting some relatives so I hope you understand. But on my vacation I did get the season 3 DVDs. :D

Please review/favourite/follow and I love to read PMs. I want to hear from you guys and I hear your suggestions loud and clear. I see the majority wants Klaine to win. You'll have to wait and see what happens because at this point in the game I'm not completely positive so it's up to the readers to influence the path this story may take.

Thanks so much for sticking with me this far. The pace will pick up soon so please keep reading.

~Kimka333


	10. A Lot Has Changed

Enjoying season 4 so far?

So sorry it took so long. Bare with me here, school just started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, totally wish I did but I don't.

* * *

Ch. 10

"So where exactly are you taking me to have a little fun?" Blaine asked Kurt once the two were a lone in the car and Kurt had taken the wheel.

"As far away as we can get." Kurt smiled mischievously after saying this. He had the rough sketches of a plan worked out in his head, but he didn't really care where they went as long as he was with Blaine.

"I like the sound of that." With that the pair made their way down the highway, driving for hours with an old Katy Perry CD as Blaine sang each song word for word. Even though they'd been driving for almost three hours to Kurt it felt like a matter of minutes as he got lost in the sweet voice of his high school sweetheart.

"Kurt, are you ever going to slow down," Blaine asked after a while of driving. "Not that I don't love driving at death-defying speeds down the highway but I think it would be better if we didn't get pulled over. Plus I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Fine, I'll stop at the first place that looks edible."

…

"Okay so this is diner and a date?" Blaine asked eagerly as the two walked up to the nightclub that Kurt had spotted after a quiet, slightly awkward diner at a petite café.

"Well I tried to stay away from places that resembled Scandals" Kurt laughed earning him an adorable pout from Blaine.

"Sadly that is one thing I can remember, but I don't exactly remember why we fought." The memory stung Kurt a little, especially since he didn't exactly remember that crucial turning point. Then again, maybe it was better that way. Kurt simply shrugged the question off.

"No fake IDs this time," Kurt winked as they gained admittance and walked through the door.

"Look at all these people. People like us, getting along with normal people, so different from Lima."

"You've been gone a long time Blaine. The world's changed a bit and we aren't those Lima Losers anymore."

Blaine managed to escape Kurt as they walked through the place. They'd been goofing around on the dance floor for half hour, then Blaine had muttered something and told him he'd be right back. It had now been ten minutes and he was a little worried that his boyfriend (if he could still call him that) had just up and disappeared. This was a large place, what if he couldn't find Blaine. It wasn't like he could text him; he didn't have a phone anymore. Wait, was that him?

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have someone who'd like to make a shout out in song to someone very special to him. Take it away dude."

The short man Kurt knew so well stood on stage. After all this time he still had bashful school boy written across his face as he beamed at the audience.

"This one's for you Kurt!"

_I know,_

_I never make this easy._

_It's easier to disappear._

_You said,_

_give me something,_

_A thing that I can go on._

_Together, anywhere but here._

Sing it back.

The band backed him up as Blaine jumped off the stage with the mike in hand, facing Kurt. He had obviously not lost any of his stage charm from his time in the Warblers.

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh_

_Hey_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_And I'm begging you,_

_Bring me back to life,_

_I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight._

_It's too late to go,_

_Already taken me forever just to try, you know._

_One for the money, two for the show,_

_Three to get ready, and four to go._

_For the life of me,_

_I don't know why it took me so long to see._

_Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,_

_Di-di-di-di-di-did I?_

_Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,_

_Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?_

_Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,_

_Di-di-di-di-di-did I?_

_Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,_

_Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?_

_Sunshine,_

_blinds you if you stare but,_

_Now I see, (crystal) crystal clear._

_So here I am,_

_You can take or leave me._

_But I won't ever be anywhere but here._

_Sing it back._

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh_

_Sing it back to me._

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh_

One of the band members smiled as he took the mike from Blaine (as he had instructed) so he could join hands with Kurt swinging him across the dance floor. The floor was quiet enough to hear every word as the crowd gathered all enjoying Blaine's heartfelt serenade. He'd always been a crowd pleaser.

_And I'm begging you,_

_Bring me back to life,_

_I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight._

_It's too late to go,_

_Already taken me forever just to try, you know._

_One for the money, two for the show,_

_Three to get ready, and four to go._

_For the life of me,_

_I don't know why it took me so long to see._

_Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,_

_Di-di-di-di-di-did I?_

_Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,_

_Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?_

_Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,_

_Di-di-di-di-di-did I?_

_Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,_

_Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?_

The audience erupted into applause but Blaine hardly heard any of it as he looked at Kurt's expression,

"I love you so much. Thank-you." The smile Kurt gave Blaine made his heart flutter and another song came one, this one slow and romantic. "Can I have this dance?"

"Awww, I wanted to ask you that." The pair danced to the no name band, laughing at each and other and staring into each other's eyes. As cheesy as it sounded for the moment it was perfect.

After a while Kurt stepped back from Blaine smiling. "I'm kind of thirsty. You want anything?" One thing Blaine did remember from when him and Kurt did fight, it was usually after he consumed alcohol, and wait, Kurt didn't drink, did he?

"Um just get me a coke," Blaine smiled "Wouldn't want to repeat the last few times I was drunk. I love you way too much to put you through that again. I've defiantly learned my lesson. "

"Suit yourself." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek before sauntering away to the bar. Kurt came back minutes later with the bright red can in his left hand and some sort of bottle in his right. When Blaine saw it he raised an eyebrow. In response Kurt simply shrugged and said bluntly, "A lot has changed."

In his mind Kurt added "_But we don't have to_."

* * *

A/N:

Please favourite/review/follow. I also love PMs if you have any suggestions. I want to dedicate next chapter to a reader but you have to review or PM me with a thoughtful comment asnd you have a better likelyhood if you're already following this story or hve favourited it. :) I may start dedicating each chapter to one of my readers.

Next chapter will play with the end of this one a little bit ;)

Again so sorry for the wait. Please don't hate me I love you all!

Sorry for any mistakes, I'm sick and I know that isn't an excuse but this head cold sucks so just tell me (nicely) and I'll fix them.

Oh and of course, the song was "Stutter" by _Marianas Trench. _I saw them this summer! Best show ever! If you don't listen to them you really should. I love them so much so I'm sorry if I use a lot of their songs in my fics, but they're so perfect!

You can always requests songs for me to use.

With a song in my heart,

Kimka333


	11. My Knight

To make up for how long of wait it was for the last chapter I wrote this one to put up today. :)

Hope you enjoy!

Trigger Warning (in the memory)

_Memories are in italics_

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Glee.

* * *

Ch. 11

The night had gone perfectly, well almost. Blaine had to admit his boyfriend was a little tipsy, which was something he's never seen before. It was entertaining. Kurt seemed to be a bit of a happy-go-lucky person in this state, a little bubblier.

They walked towards the car and Kurt went to open the driver's seat and get in. Blaine sensed this was a bad idea and cut him off quickly. "Yeah, not like that sweetie. No way am I letting you drive."

"I'm not that bad," Kurt giggled like a child. It was infectious. "There's still only one of you."

"Passenger seat, keys are mine." Kurt complied with the request.

"Where to now?"

"We'll find somewhere, for now let's just keep driving."

They drove back down the highway for a little while. Kurt kept playing with the radio, flipping the tuner back and forth and laughing at random times. Blaine didn't find it that annoying but he felt the need to stop the car. So he branched off to a small dirt road and headed down it for about ten minutes. He was curious as to where it led and Kurt didn't seem to mind.

The night was starry and there wasn't a cloud in the night sky. There was a slight refreshing breeze but it was a warm night. The gravel clicked under the wheel but didn't make the air unbearable for there was hardly any dust to kick up. Tall evergreen trees surrounded the trail. It was actually quite a romantic setting. Fireflies made their way through the trees and he could hear a cricket or two in the distance but they didn't make so much sound as to prove as a great annoyance. The path ended in a vast clearing on a stable cliff which had a railing surrounding it so you could take a look at the beautiful scenery of the magnificent town bellow. Blaine was glad he'd took a gamble and gone down this road.

Blaine stopped the car and took the keys out. He opened his door and walked around to Kurt's opening for him.

"My knight," Kurt blushed giggling. Even if it was the alcohol that was making him this bashful, Blaine still felt himself grow warm.

Blaine closed Kurt's door and took a blanket out of the back, laying it on the convertible's hood. He motioned for Kurt to sit. The two of them lay there looking up at the stars silently for a while. They were so far from all their worries and it felt amazing.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered after a while.

"Yes Blaine?"

"Thank-you."

"For what," Kurt sat us looking at Blaine curiously.

"For being there for me after I betrayed you."

"You didn't betray me Blaine, you went missing, and you lost your memories."

"Yeah I lost all thoughts of _you_," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand looking down sadly. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"But you remember me now. I'm the one who betrayed you Blaine." Kurt's voice was barely audible and tears started running down his cheeks. "I lost faith and I ran to someone else just because they were there!"

"No, Kurt you deserved to move on!"

"No! You know why I never actually married David? Because I'm a coward, I'm broken Blaine. I-I love you!" Blaine couldn't be sure if it was the drink(s) making Kurt do the talking but it scared Blaine.

"When you were gone I wanted to go with you Blaine. I just couldn't do it! I wanted to hurt myself but there was always something stopping me. What do I do now? I love you so much but I can't tell Dave. I can't see him hurt again like in high school. I can't do that to everyone but there's no way I can let you go." Kurt broke down, into a fit of sobs.

_"Kurt what are you doing?" Rachel screamed as she saw Kurt staring blankly down to the busy street below their balcony. She didn't know what scared her more, the fact that he'd been thinking about harming himself or the defeated look he gave her when he turned around. There was nothing in his eyes, just emptiness. _

_"Burt! Someone please!" Rachel yelled frantically and Burt, Carol, and Finn ran in the room. They'd all been staying in the small apartment since Kurt's birthday. It had been exactly one week since Blaine's death._

_"What's going on?" Burt looked at Rachel's terrified expression, feeling his own heart sink._

_"I think Kurt was going to jump." The group looked over at Kurt who was now sitting on the balcony's floor looking as if he was sobbing but there were no tears in his eyes. He'd been crying all the time lately, there were no tears left but the pain just got worse._

_"Hey, buddy" Burt was cautious about what to say. He really didn't know how to deal with Kurt's depression. The way his son was acting terrified him. He hadn't taken his mother's death well but it had never been like this. _

_Burt made his way over to his son, approaching him slowly. Kurt looked up but more past him than at him. Burt motioned for Finn to come grab Kurt. Finn picked his step brother up without much effort. He'd gotten so light lately because he'd been refusing to eat. Bringing him over to the couch, he put him down gently and sat beside him. But and Carol sat across from him on the chairs and Rachel was pacing the floor. _

_Rachel wanted to scream at her friend for scaring her like that. She wanted to knock some sense into him for even thinking of hurting them all like that. "Kurt, don't you remember what Mr. Schuester told us before Regionals. You'd be hurting your family, and betraying your promise to your friends… including Blaine. We love you, how could you?" _

_It hurt Rachel to say it but what hurt more was the small horse "Sorry" from Kurt. He looked so fragile, so young, so broken. That moment everyone in the room burst into tears, pulling Kurt into a tight hug and they all just broke down and cried._

"Kurt I love you, we'll figure this out." Next thing Kurt knew he was pulled out of his own head and kissing Blaine. Blaine; the one he wanted. Blaine; the boy he used to love. Blaine; the man he needed.

"Come on, I'm going to take you home." Blaine's smile calmed him as he rubbed his eyes and got off of the car's hood and back inside. The whole way back Kurt slept soundly, he looked so cute Blaine couldn't disturb him.

As Blaine carried Kurt inside of his house and placed him in bed he couldn't help wonder what would happen next. Did Kurt mean what he said? He really still did love him, he knew that. Now he couldn't just leave like he'd planned, not after what he'd learned. It broke his heart.

"Night Kurt," Blaine said pulling the covers up to Kurt's chin and kissing him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams my prince." Kurt smiled in his sleep, making Blaine's heart melt as he turned out the light and got into bed himself.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think. Please read and review.

I didn't dedicate this chapter to anyone because I actually didn't get any review but I did get another follower (yay, thank-you), so my offer still stands about dedication for next chapter.

Thank-you so much for reading! I love my readers so much!

With a song in my heart, until next chapter,

Kimka333


	12. What's Going On Here?

Yay! Third chapter in a row!

This one is dedicated to my new follower JustLikeWhenHarryMetSally, and my reviewer who made me smile tammy lynnea. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that belongs to RIB and Fox.

* * *

Ch. 12

"You've reached Fabray Corp. This is Quinn Fabray speaking."

"Hey Quinn its Tana. I know it's been forever. Huh? Why now? Oh, I needed a friend and I think I hurt one of my only ones that are here." Santana sighed as she played with the cord to the landline in her office, she put the old picture of her glee club face down on her desk. After what she'd said to Kurt she'd done a lot of thinking.

She wanted to talk to Brittany so bad that she'd almost dialed the number this morning. She'd stopped herself before pressing the last number and hung up deciding to call Quinn. Maybe they weren't all that close after the funeral but she needed someone right now and goody-goody Berry seemed like too much after her fight with Rachel's brother-in-law.

"Santana, you can tell me what happened if you like." She hadn't really been expecting such a sweet response. Santana broke down in a fit of tears.

"I miss Britt. I hurt Kurt. I'm all alone!"

"Honey, I talked to Brittany yesterday and I think she misses you too. Let go of your pride and apologize. Neither of you have gotten over that night. And as for Kurt, just say you're sorry, maybe bring over some flowers. Isn't David out-of-town or something? Kurt's probably feeling really alone and wants someone to be with him."

"Thanks Quinn. When did you get so sensitive and level-headed?"

"I grew up Santana. I think you need to do the same," Hearing Quinn say that broke Santana's heart a little more.

"I have to go now I have a client. I'll call you some other time. Stay strong Santana." With that Quinn was gone.

Santana contemplated what Quinn said for a minute and decided she did need to let go of her pride and apologize. Well, at least starting with Kurt. She still couldn't face Brittany.

Maybe she could even say sorry to Kurt without seeing him, after all she did have his spare key. He wouldn't be able to stay mad with an expensive bundle of flowers and maybe a box of chocolate. With that thought in mind she told her receptionist she'd be out all morning and got in her car, on route to the nearest florist.

…

"Blaine do you hear that?" Terror shot through Kurt as he was awoken by the sound of the door opening and footsteps in the living room. What if David was home early? Oh that would be really bad! Kurt through the covers off himself and jumped out of bed. He headed down the hallway ignoring the throbbing in his head.

Blaine was still in the process of waking up and was wondering what was going on. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in the king sized bed. His surroundings were slowly starting to come to him when he was snapped into alertness by Kurt's scream. That got him out of bed and running.

"What's going on here?" Blaine noticed a shattered vase laying on the floor and Santana standing by the kitchen island. Her eyes were wide and her mouth askew as she stared at Blaine.

"But y-you, you're dead!" Kurt looked quickly between Santana and Blaine. It may have had something to do with the alcohol consumption from last night or the fact his friend had broken into his house and discovered his dirty little secret, but the next second he ran out of the room and vomited.

Blaine shook his head. "What are you doing here Santana?"

"I-I could ask you the same question."

"Told you I wasn't crazy," Kurt shouted from the bathroom and vomited again.

"Look it's a long story and I don't even know it all." The truth was Blaine didn't remember anything after his conversation on the phone with Kurt. He did remember the last time he'd talked to Santana though, which was just minutes before his chat with Kurt.

_Blaine was trying to juggle his cell phone and bags as he tried to find terminal thirteen to catch his flight to New York. People just wouldn't stop calling! It was exciting to be thinking in a couple of hours he'd be giving his boyfriend a __very__ special gift. It made him super thrilled and super nervous at the same time._

"_Ugg, what now?" He mentally asked himself as his phone rang for what felt like the millionth time today. This time it was Valerie playing as the ringtone, signalling he'd have to deal with Santana for the third time._

"_Yes Santana I'll be there in time for the party. Yeah I'm sitting in the airport right now. No so far my flight isn't delayed." He rolled his eyes as she asked an abundance of questions. "I know where to go." _

_Santana's next question made him pat his jacket pocket with a smile. "Yeah it's still here. There is no way I could forget something as __expensive__ as this. I just hope Kurt likes it! What if he thinks it's too soon? I guess you're right; it's worth a shot." His phone then beeped twice signaling that he had another call coming in. He smiled as he read the called display. Kurt Hummel._

…

"Have you two told anyone?" Kurt and Blaine sat cuddled up on the couch trying to answer the hundredth question in Santana's never ending quiz-fest.

"No, until Blaine knows everything and I figure some stuff out, we just can't."

"So Karofsky doesn't even know?" Kurt shook his head, not meeting Santana's eye as she clicked her acid tongue.

"Baby Gay is cheating on his beau," Kurt braced for impact, "I'm so proud of you!"

"So you won't tell him?" It was definitely too much to hope for. This was 'crack your right or left nut, your choice' Santana they were talking about.

"I never said that, this is waaaay too big to keep to myself." The face Santana made, made Kurt and Blaine's blood curdle.

"What do you want Santana?"

"I want you to make me a star."

* * *

**A/N:** So you got a bit of Quinn and some more Santana. So now she knows. What do you think of your request?

_What do you think that Blaine was going to give Kurt? That will come up again later. ;)_

Please review and favourite and/or follow if you haven't already.

Hope you're enjoying it so far. Karofsky comes home in the next chapter! Will Kurt be able to act 'normal'?

PM me if you have any requests or ideas. I do love reading them and I've been listening to all your reviews to see what you love, hate, ect and I'm already plotting.

Until next time. Klisses and Hugs,

Kimka333


	13. Courage

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee_**

* * *

Ch. 13

_"I want you to make me a star."_

…

"Um Santana?" Kurt and Blaine both raised an eyebrow at Santana's request looking at each other in worry.

"Not in that way gay Hobbit and Twinkle Toes." Santana gave a grand eye roll before speaking strictly to Kurt. "I know that you're working on Kurt. I want to be part of the whole Broadway sha-bang! If little Miss Berry can make it I bet I can too. I just need you to sprinkle some of that fairy dust."

"And then you won't tell anyone about Blaine being back?" Kurt was desperate and willing to almost do anything. Something that Santana didn't know is that he'd already been prepared for something like this. Tonight he'd bring in his pitch and start the auditioning process as soon as Monday. Nobody knew that Santana had technically already written her own role in the story so far, he just didn't think she'd have been the one playing her.

"We'll see, but for now nope." That was all Kurt needed.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow Santana," the two shook hands "I'll be by your office around eleven."

"You two behave yourself before Barney comes home and wants to be with his 'happy' family" With that Santana gave a sly smile and little wave before leaving. Kurt was left alone with Blaine once more.

"Well, she was one of the last people I wanted to know." Kurt could have named so many people who could have found out about him and Blaine but Santana was down the lines of Rachel, Finn, his father and, well the man of the hour himself, David Karofsky.

"I'm sorry. I just got scared. I was worried when you screamed. How your head by the way?"

"I'm fine, I think. No, it's my fault I gave Tana the key." Kurt shook his head and sighed laughing a little at his own naïvety. "You know maybe it's a good thing Santana only asked for a role. That is something I can do."

"But you have to pitch it before tomorrow!"

Kurt gave Blaine as mischievous smile. "I didn't show you the re-write did I?"

"No," Blaine looked at him and eyebrow raised.

"You'll see it soon. After all you are playing my leading man."

"Yeah, about that," Blaine was playing with his hands in a nervous fashion, "isn't the point of you keeping Santana quiet so people don't find out about me?"

"Yes…"

"And if I go up on that stage as Blaine Anderson, what are they going to think?"

"You won't be Blaine Anderson."

…

"Are you sure this looks okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Stop complaining and help me with this wig!"

Blaine and Kurt sat in front of a mirror in Kurt's bathroom. Blaine hardly looked like himself anymore wearing Blue coloured contacts and a blonde wig. Kurt had even made sure his style was less preppy and he'd played with Blaine's complexion a little using various bottles of moisturizer, bronzers and blushes.

"I look… so different?" Blaine admired himself for a minute. "You always had a thing for blondes, didn't you?"

"I don't discriminate. Plus if I truly had a thing for blondes that wouldn't have been a wig on your head." The two men laughed.

They'd come up with a story during the little makeover. Blaine had moved here this year giving up on being a starving musician in LA and deciding that the Broadway arts were more his style. He had a younger sister named Jane and two loving parents, Cindy and John, in Idaho. He grew up as a farm boy with a love of music from a young age. His name was Tony Potter.

They'd chosen Tony as the first name because of Blaine's role in the McKinley production and Potter because of the famous fictional wizard Blaine simply adored. It was a complex lie, but it had been fun to come up with. Now he could be seen with Tony without anyone suspecting it was Blaine. As long as he kept up the charade at home then the outside world would be none the wiser.

"Okay Tony let's get you to your new apartment. I had it furnished but I didn't have enough time to move all your old stuff from here to there, so next time Dave's away I'll get right on that."

"What old stuff?" Kurt forgot that he hadn't mentioned the room on the second door to the left yet. He knew it was now or next.

He patted his pocket producing the Christmas present Blaine had given him during his senior year. Blaine looked at him curiously though his eyes made it obvious he remembered. He motioned for Blaine to follow as he walked down the hallway and opened the door. He swung it open carefully holding his breath as Blaine gasped.

"H-how do you have this stuff. Why?"

Kurt felt tears in his own eyes and could see the ones in Blaine's. "Your parents needed something to do with it. I told them I'd take care of it all. I couldn't let it all go Blaine. I just couldn't let all those memories be torn down and thrown away. So I brought them here."

Blaine made his way through the room. He ran his fingers over the furniture, looked through the stacks of CDs and paused as his eyes danced over the pictures. "Wow," He muttered, "everything's down to the order of my bow-ties."

"I paid a lot of attention to the details especially after. No one's ever seen this room. Not Rachel, not Santana, not my dad, not even Dave. I think they would have thought I was mental." Blaine stopped his browsing as he came to an iPhone sitting on the dresser. He knew that phone but it wasn't his. He picked it up holding it for Kurt to see.

"Oh that. I cancelled the plan but it had all of our last texts to each other. Do you want to see my favourite?" Blaine nodded slowly handing Kurt the phone.

It only took Kurt a second before he sheepishly handed the phone back to Blaine. It was a simple text but it was obviously very old. Blaine felt that the old device would break in his hand. He almost dropped it when he saw it. It was only one word long.

_Courage_

He remembered that text well.

He'd been sitting in a warblers meeting shortly after he'd met Kurt thinking about how he'd told him all about what was going on. He had felt so horrible for the guy. He'd been there before, the different kid that people picked on. Kurt just seemed so innocent and he had been constantly wondering why someone would go out of their way to make that beautiful boy's life a living hell. It was just so wrong? He had decided to send Kurt the one word he would have loved to hear when he was the victim. _Courage._

"Why'd you keep it?" The words found their way out of Blaine's mouth after a while.

"Because it was a real turning point for me and because it made me realise that for once in my life after my mom died that maybe I wasn't alone," Kurt sighed taking the phone back and putting it in a drawer. "Yeah I had my dad and Carol but I couldn't tell them everything, you know? You were different. I had just met you but I'd told you more than I'd ever told anyone. You were my rock Blaine."

Blaine went in for a kiss and Kurt smiled waiting for their lips to meet. Before they'd had a chance to meet each other, the two of them heard a door creak open in the main room.

"Santana," Kurt yelled "is that you?"

"Kurt?" That voice definitely wasn't Santana. "Honey, I'm home."

It was the voice of David Karofsky.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehehe cliff hanger ending!

Please favourite/follow and review! It'll make me want to write quicker.

Thank you so much for reading this far. Any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. You can always PM me to if you like. Don't worry I don't bite.

With lots of love and a song in my heart,

Kimka333


	14. Sure Thing Killer

Chapter fourteen is here people. And David's back!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee, if I did Klaine would really be endgame!

* * *

Ch. 14

"_Kurt?" That voice definitely wasn't Santana. "Honey, I'm home."_

_It was the voice of David Karofsky. _

…

"Dave?" Kurt could feel himself start to panic. What was David even doing home? His flight wasn't due until four and it was only two thirty. This was not good at all.

"Where are you Kurt?" David could not see Kurt in this room. He gave Blaine pleading eyes but he just shook his head and pushed him forward.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Kurt turned to Blaine and pulled out the key showing it to him. Blaine got the message and nodded. After locking the door behind him Kurt put on a smile and walked to face David.

"How was your flight," his voice was falsely cheery but David didn't seem to notice.

"Wonderful," Karofsky kissed Kurt on the cheek, "I got an early flight because I just couldn't stand being away from my family any longer. Hey speaking of which where's Junior?"

"He's at Lydia's, I needed to finalize some stuff for the project," Kurt lied smoothly. He couldn't help but wondering when it had gotten so easy to lie to the ones you were supposed to love.

"Right when are you pitching that?"

"Tonight."

"But I was hoping we could have a family dinner." Kurt wasn't exactly in the mood for that.

"I'm sorry," he really wasn't, "I need this. You know that Dave."

"I guess I understand," David muttered looking disappointed. Kurt hated it when people look disappointed.

"Look I said I was sorry Dave. I'll make it up to you I promise." David nodded and Kurt smiled at him which instigated the kiss. Kurt still felt his insides tingle but it didn't feel as… right.

"Will you go grab Junior," Kurt asked pulling back. "I know he'd love to see you."

Reluctantly David agreed and gave Kurt one last kiss on the cheek and said "I love you." Kurt couldn't answer back, instead he just swallowed that lump that had been forming in his throat and forced a smiled.

"I know you do."

…

As soon as Karofsky pulled out of the driveway Kurt ran to the window pulling the curtains closed and running to the bedroom Blaine was locked in. No matter how Kurt thought of that statement it kind of sounded wrong. The thought made him smile as he unlocked the door to find Blaine sitting on the bed with a spaced out look on his face.

"Blaine," Kurt said in a worried tone looking down at him.

"Hmmm," Blaine didn't even look at him.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kurt could tell it was a lie.

"Fine, it's just I'm a home wrecker Kurt. You used to be happy." Kurt didn't think happy was the word for it. After all he'd been seeing a psychiatrist for the past nine years to deal with anxiety and depression.

"Come on, let's get you out of here before Dave comes back home." He took Blaine's hand causing Blaine to finally look at him. It hurt to see a tear fall down his cheek as he nodded.

Kurt quickly scribbled a note to David saying he had to leave early and he wouldn't be back until later. He grabbed his manuscript and keys before running out the door with Blaine and getting into the car. The two then headed down the highway to an apartment outside of New York.

"I know it's not right inside the city but well you'll probably remember, it's where Rachel and I used to live here," Kurt told Blaine as he flicked on the lights to the giant room.

"Wow," Blaine said taking a deep breath as he took everything in. Suddenly his voice became panicked, "Kurt I don't remember it."

"It's okay baby," Kurt said softly. The memories of them in New York together for the first time weren't that happy anyway. "It'll come back eventually and if it doesn't it doesn't matter."

"This place is huge," Blaine said still in awe.

"I know and I hate to duck out right away but it took a little while to get here and I have to meet Mr. Colenmar." He then kissed Blaine on the cheek and left.

Blaine sat in the middle of the apartment taking it all in. He was back, really back. This time was different though. He was hurting someone it order to make someone happy and Blaine hated himself for it but what he hated himself more for was the fact that he had caused all this. If only he would have done it all differently. If he had gotten an earlier flight would that had happened. Why didn't he arrive in New York?

_As he was sitting there he flashed back to Kurt and him fighting on a walk with each other and Kurt running off crying. What was going on?_

_"…But you've been all emotional and weirdly sad. Please stop pretending that there's nothing wrong…"_

_"…I needed you. I needed you around and you weren't there…I'm so sorry Kurt I really am."_

Then his memory abruptly shifted.

_Then it all abruptly shifted. _

_He couldn't believe he'd forgotten it. He'd forgotten his guitar and he needed it to sing to Kurt!_

_Blaine looked at his watch and figured if he left now he'd be back in plenty of time to make the flight, "Taxi," he called hailing a cab. He stated his address to the driver who was wearing his hat awfully low down. Something definitely didn't feel right. _

"_Sure thing killer." Wait a second, that voice sounded awfully familiar. _

That's when Blaine felt his memory go blank and he blacked out in the middle of the floor in his new apartment.

* * *

**A/N**: Please Review/Favourite/Follow!

Thank-you for reading so far. I'll be editing this chapter after "The Break-Up," which I am so not looking forward to right now, for the memory.

**Update: **I did make a minor edit with the memory but I'm going to have in my story that Blaine never actually mentioned cheating on Kurt but the two did get into a fight. They ended up getting over it and back together rather quickly. I couldn't bare to write what Blaine did and if I did it would kind of screw everythign up. Damn it Glee! Poor Why'd you have to do _that _to Klaine!? I sobbed, no a bawled my eyes out. Poor Kurt, how could Blaine do that! I'll continue my rant next chapter.

Any guesses about Blaine's last memory. I'd love to hear them but I'll neither confirm of deny anything.

Anyway please review or PM me they urge me to write quicker.

Oh and if you haven't already seen it I have another fanfic that I'm working on right now which is actually a cross-over. It's called Price to pAy which is a Pretty Little Liars/Glee story where the New Directions go to Rosewood. To be honest it's kind of Kurt, Blaine, A and Hanna centric with lots of Klaine so I'd love if you'd check that out too. (sorry for advertising)


	15. Paradise

Chapter 15 is here! Sorry for the long wait guys but the Break-Up really shook me up.

* * *

Ch. 15

"Hmmm. Mr. Hummel I do have to say the concept of this masterpiece quite intrigues me but are you sure it isn't a little too personal?" Kurt sat in front of Mr. Colenmar the head executive of the theater company that had brought him where he was today.

"Not at all," Kurt replied calmly, "It's a work of fiction that started based on a true story. I mean the whole thing is just a little too farfetched for reality but I think it has a nice ring for a musical. Don't you?"

The bald business man nodded, "Very well. You haven't shown me how it ends yet though."

"That's the thing," Kurt started slowly sliding a folder across the desk. "I don't think we should show the actors this until opening night. Only the lead has to know. I want real reactions and before you argue yes I'm aware of the threat it poses. I'll find actors that I know can do it."

Again Mr. Colenmar nodded very slowly making Kurt nervous. "You have one week to cast this thing and two to make it work for opening night. I'll send to the artists of these songs to get the rights to use them. You know this could go horribly wrong and ruin your career, right?"

"I'm aware. I can do it. I promise you that this thing won't fall on its face," Kurt shook his boss' hand and ran out of the room.

This was going to work. This was actually happening! Casting directors were going to start sending him people as soon as tomorrow. He smiled as he got into his car and drove to Santana's office to drop off her copy of the script.

"Where's the ending? I mean it just stops after Carter finds out about Caleb and Dominique," Santana leafed through the stapled pages.

"You'll find out later. The ending is top-secret."

"_Well that helps_," her sarcasm just made Kurt smile. "Well at least Louise isn't a one-dimensional Barbie. You did well and I'm not just saying this as your friend. But as your psychiatrist and only other person who knows about Blaine-" Her voice trailed off.

"Look this'll be good. He's going to play Caleb and no one will ever have to know. I need this Santana. I think we all do."

"Is that why there's some girl character in the part that's rightfully yours?" Kurt blushed laughing it off.

"So the song I get to sing, did you pick it just for me? I mean this whole character seems like she's me."

"Yeah I kind of wrote you in before you asked for a part," Kurt admitted but Santana just smiled. "The song was about you trying to help me."

"Can I sing it right now," Santana asked looking at Kurt.

"We're in the middle of your office and it's not like we have music."

"I have the song," Santana gave him a sad smile before pressing a few buttons on her phone.

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

So she ran away in her sleep

Dreamed of para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Every time she closed her eyes

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on

It gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear, a waterfall

In the night, the stormy night

She closed her eyes

In the night, the stormy night

Away she'd fly.

And dreamed of para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

She dreamed of para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

La la la La

La la la

So lying underneath those stormy skies.

She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.

I know the sun must set to rise.

This could be para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

This could be para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

This could be para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Could be para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

This could be para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Could be para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo

Both had tears in their eyes by the song's end. Santana engulfed Kurt in a hug, "Why _Paradise_?"

"Because," Kurt wiped away a tear, "remember after Blaine "died" and I was so gone and I was so far away. I knew you understood where I was going to. I was in a deep sleep in a world where the two of us still existed happily together. The real world wasn't what I wanted anymore and my paradise was with him. And now I could have that back."

"But your destroying another paradise you gained." The words were true and stung. Kurt pushed them under the rug and stood up.

"I'm going to go give this to Blaine. I mean _Tony_," Kurt winked as he left the room.

…

"Wow this musical is… _different_?" Blaine said as he finally finished reading it, "I mean in a good way though."

"Yeah well my life hasn't exactly been normal," Kurt muttered sipping on some tea.

"I love it but who exactly is the bad guy. I mean personally I feel like it's Caleb," Blaine was referring to his own character. Caleb was Blaine. He "died" in a tragic accident and then came back into Dominique (Kurt's fictional embodiment's) life.

"I think it's Dominique. She's the one who can't decide. She's playing with two innocent men's hearts. Caleb is a wonderful, sweet person who in no way deserves to come back to this." Kurt was voicing what he'd been feeling this whole time.

"But Caleb can't remember what happened. It's all his fault! He's ruining Dominique's life," Blaine put his head in his hands. The two weren't arguing about the plot, they were arguing about themselves.

"I'm sorry Blaine."

"No I should be the sorry one," the two sat there in silence for a moment in the middle of Blaine's living room.

"I better go," Kurt sighed breaking the silence after looking at the time. "Rachel and Finn are coming over for dinner tonight. Will you meet me at the theater tomorrow to help with casting?" Blaine nodded and Kurt kissed him on the cheek and left the apartment.

Blaine hadn't had time to tell Kurt about the taxi memory or ask him about the other one. He sighed and walked over to the window watching as Kurt pulled away. Then he opened his script once more to a page in the middle and read his first line.

"_Dominique Harrington? I'm Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm a huge fan."_

* * *

**A/N**: Well what do you guys think? Please Review and if you haven't follow/fave! :)

I still can't watch the end of the break-up! I cry every single time! I can't believe how it all happened. I think I'm still in shock. I'm wearing black to school tomorrow to mourn the "death" of my favourite glee couple (OTP).

The song was Paradise by Coldplay, which I do not own!

Anyway the story should pick up from here and there'll be a lot of New Direction appearances. I have a cute Brittany scene coming up so I hope you'll stick with me! :)

_~Kimka333_


	16. Speechless

So sorry that it's been so long.

This is the first part of Kurt's play. The whole play won't be shown within the next few chapters just some key parts.

Disclaimer: I don't on _Glee_ or _the Veronicas_

* * *

Ch. 16

"Okay guys twenty minutes until curtain goes up!" Kurt Hummel stood anxiously in front of his newly cast, cast the opening night of his show. This was his big shot. Sure his last musical had done well but this one was so personal that if people didn't like it, it would feel as if people didn't like _him_. Most of his friends were in the audience. A lot of the old New Directions had flown in just for this. What if they didn't like it? What if they thought he was crazy? Was Dave in the audience yet? His mind was abuzz with 'what if's.

"Has anyone seen Marie? I need my Dominique!" He was getting more increasingly frantic by the second. His lead actress wasn't there. He hadn't cast an understudy. He hadn't thought anyone else fit for the role. He was starting to hyperventilate.

"Kurt relax," He heard a soothing voice in his ear. "She'll be here. Don't worry she's amazing and looks up to you. She won't let you down."

"I guess you're right," Kurt sighed. What would he do without Blaine? As if on cue his phone went off.

"Sorry," He muttered going outside to take it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Hummel," A girl on the end of the line sobbed. He knew that voice.

"Marie, thank heavens. Why are you running so late darling."

"M-my dad," Marie sniffed.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"He just had a heart attack. I had to wait for the ambulance. He's not looking good you see. I'll be there soon, it's just-"

Kurt cut the girl off. "No it's okay. I'll find a replacement for tonight but not for good, okay? If you never see him again you'd never forgive yourself. This is more important than any show, Broadway or not." Kurt knew what it was like to be in that situation. That's one thing he loved about the girl. She was him at a younger age. She hadn't made it into NYADA either but she had so much potential. She was different from most but super accepting. He could tell she'd never been popular. She'd most likely been picked on in fact. She was so strong and now that her father had collapsed he knew she needed to be there for him.

"Are you sure?" Kurt made an affirmative noise. "Thank you so much Mr. Hummel."

"Anytime Marie, I've been where you've been. And please call me Kurt." The girl thanked him one more time before hanging up.

Kurt sighed. What was he going to do now? No one else knew those lines. No one else but _him_.

"Kurt ten minutes," Rachel hollered and he ran inside.

"Huddle up guys," He instructed, "change of plans. Dominique is now Damon. Marie's dad's in the hospital and I of all people know what that's like. I have to play her… I have to play him."

"But Kurt," Rachel looked horror-struck.

"I'm going to get Lily to tell the audience so all those homophobes can get refunded right here and now then it's show time." Kurt gave his cast a small smile as he was pulled off by the wardrobe department.

…

Even though a few people had left after the announcement that this would no longer be a heterosexual love story, the house was still jam-packed. This fact made Kurt super excited but at the same time just made him want to throw up even more.

"Nervous," He jumped at the sound of Blaine's voice beside him.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to wish you luck tonight. You're really brave for doing this Kurt."

"Brave or stupid," Kurt thought.

"This kind of reminds me of right before our Regionals duet. Candles, if I remember correctly. You were adorable back then and you still are now." Kurt wanted to reply but the lights went dim and the curtains opened.

…

"Mister Harrington is it?"

"Yes officer, what seems to be the matter?"

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid there's been an accident."

"Of what sorts? Is Caleb all right?"

"I'm sorry Sir but your boyfriend didn't make it."

The lights snapped black and a spotlight focused on Kurt. He walks over to the table, the light trailing. There's picture of him and "Caleb." He doesn't even have to force the tears. They're real. The picture shows on the screen behind him. They look happy. Luckily Kurt had this picture on his phone. It's a real photo of the good old days.

His hand traces a CD player as he cries and picks up an album. He mutters so the audience can hear, "Our first slow dance," and presses play opening his mouth to sing.

_Feels like I have always known you_

_And I swear I've dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights I was alone_

_It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_Can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_Somehow you were different from what I've known_

_I didn't see you coming_

_You took me by surprise and_

_You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_Oh no_

_My everything to you_

Rachel's character, Monica, walks in and puts a hand on his shoulder singing along and then Santana's character, Angela, walks up to him and puts her hand on his other shoulder joining in.

_You left me speechless_

_(the way you smiled, the way you touched my face)_

_You left me breathless_

_(it's something that you did I can't explain)_

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name,_

_Baby_

_You left me speechless_

_You left me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You managed to disarm me_

_My soul was shining through_

_I couldn't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

All three broke down crying. He knows that they're not just acting. The song was perfect. Blaine and him had picked it out. He'd sung it to Blaine the summer before he'd left for New York. They'd chosen it for the play because the song was raw emotion. The last few lines were the hardest when he changed the tense. Blaine still did leave him Speechless and now that was part of the problem and could be a solution. He needed to choose.

The audience is on their feet now. The applause was deafening. Rachel waits a minute to speak.

"I'm so sorry honey."

"I am too, I am too."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review and favourite/follow. I love to hear from you guys. It's important to me and gets my butt in gear so I write quicker. Again I'm so sorry for the wait so to make it up to you there's a cute Kurt/Brittany scene coming up!

Hope you enjoyed. The song was Speechless by the Veronicas. If you haven't heard it you should listen to it. It is super cute and I love it so much!

Until next time,

_Kimka333_


	17. Sleep Alone

Sorry it took so long guys! I've been super busy.

SO sorry for the screw up when I uploaded it the first time! Thank-you Gleek1771 for pointing this out!

Trigger warning for this chapter guys! (No real character death. It's part of the play.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or Two Door Cinema Club

* * *

This play was turning out to be more of an emotional thrill ride than Blaine had originally expected. He had of course acted it out so many times in rehearsal but with Kurt playing the lead everything just became more real. Everything made sense and after officially doing the play and now he had to talk to Kurt. He was really worried about him.

He'd gone through most of his musical numbers and pretty much all the script he'd been given. Blaine still didn't understand why Kurt wouldn't just give him the ending already. Apparently he'd get it after this last song. So he stood outside the set of the window he was looking in at Damon argue with Carter through, backing away slowly.

_Know_

_My only goal is to see_

_When I'm only fast asleep_

_It takes more than strength to find_

_This peace of mind_

_So I'll hold, hold, hold_

_Hold it close to my heart_

_Beating with every step_

_Hold, hold, hold it close_

Walking over to the other side of the stage, he continues as he continues to the other edge of the stage. Blaine doesn't look behind him as the second spotlight is pointed at the other duo. Damon is left standing alone as Carter leaves angrily. He knows now about Caleb. Like David could find out about Blaine.

_He sleeps alone_

_He needs no army where he's headed_

_'Cause he knows_

_That they're just ghosts_

_And they can't hurt him_

_If he can't see them, oh_

Blaine can't see what the audience does as the play hits its last main act of the protagonist. Damon walks over to the desk and knocks a handful of photographs from their place on the structure. It's obvious he's fed up. The scene before he'd told Carter everything after Caleb told him he needed to give him space so he could figure which direction he needed to go, and who he'd choose.

_And I may go_

_To places I have never been to_

_Just to find_

_The deepest desires in my mind_

Damon begins to write a note, which is projected on the screen behind him.

_We, we only know what we see_

_'Cause we're always fast asleep_

_Is it so hard not to believe_

_That we'll never know?_

_Oh hold, hold, hold_

_Hold me close_

_I've never been this far from home_

_Hold, hold, hold me close_

Damon pops a bottle open tears running down his cheeks. The audience is on the seat's edge. Blaine hardly notices. He's caught up in singing but at the same time wondering what this has all been leading up to. Who does Damon end up with?

_He sleeps alone_

_He needs no army where he's headed_

_'Cause he knows_

_That they're just ghosts_

_And they can't hurt him_

_If he can't see them, oh_

_And I may go_

_To places I have never been to_

_Just to find_

_The deepest desires in my mind_

_It's in my head_

_And I have said_

_That I must be like him now_

_He sleeps alone_

_He sleeps alone_

_And one last chance_

_To make sense_

_Of what has long escaped us_

_He sleeps alone_

_I sleep alone_

Damon falls forward and the audience gasps. Naturally Blaine is compelled to look, but he wills himself to stay facing forward. Kurt had told him to keep in character at all costs and now he just feels confused. Why is everyone crying?

_He sleeps alone,_

_He needs no army where he's headed cause he knows_

_That they're just ghosts_

_And they can't hurt him if he can see them_

_And I don't know_

_If in the morning I will be here and if so_

_Let it be known_

_That I was worthy_

_I was worthy_

_I was worthy_

_I was _

Blaine flops back on the prop bed that was placed behind him and looks up at the theater's ceiling as the stage. The lights go black and Blaine exits the stage as quickly as possible. As soon as he gets backstage he runs to the nearest stage hand.

"What just happened?"

"Read for yourself Mr. Potter. You're on in five."

Blaine fearfully leafs through the rest of the script, his jaw dropping. "No," he mutters over and over as if it were some sort of mantra. He needed to find Kurt. He needed to talk to him. Up until this moment Blaine hadn't realized how much of Kurt was in this play. Each line was something he'd said or thought could happen. Was Kurt going to hurt himself?

"You're on Mr. Potter. There's a teleprompter set up in the car for you. Break a leg." Blaine thanked the young stage hand and got into the prop vehicle. He didn't have much to do but what was going to happen scared him.

Blaine/Caleb picked up his ringing cell phone as he drove. "Hello?... Uh huh… No.. What?... Please tell me you're joking." Tires squeal, a crash is heard, sirens scream and the stage lights dim again.

Blaine hardly hears the end as Carter stands holding his son's hand in front of two graves laid side by side. One is Damon's the other is Caleb's.

"Your dad was a great man son," Carter's choking up, "But when two roads diverged he couldn't chose one and this time that's what made all the difference."

* * *

**A/N**: I know this chapter seems scattered (it's not my favourite I've written) but it's trying to convey some of Blaine's thoughts and yes I don't think the song is really referring to suicide but I so had to use this song and I thought that if you think of the lyrics that way you totally can twist it in your head.

The gaps Blaine has, like the note, will be filled next chapter. This one actually took so long because I have a second version of it. If you guys want to see that version just PM me and if I get enough demand maybe I'll post it too.

**PLEASE REVIEW** and if you haven't favourite/follow. I really would like to know what you think!

If you're wondering about the play itself, it will probably be elaborated on later but all the songs in it are from around 2012 (give or take a few years) because Blaine "died in 2013 and since we aren't there yet I had to choose songs from this year. My song knowledge data base is limited so I'd love some recommendations from you. I always listen to suggestions and take them into account but I don't use all of them and if I do use one of yours I will give you some credit!

I'll try to update sooner next time, especially if I get more reviews. I'm so grateful for all of you reading. You all are amazing and never forget that!

~Kimka333

P.S. I'm also sorry about the play and how Damon meets his end but trust me it's important. If you are having these feelings of depression or feel suicidal please know that there is always someone to talk to and there is always at least one reason to live. Remember that you are all special and every single one of you is worth it. Please remember that each one of you has something special to add to this world and although skies may seem gray now there's always a light out there no matter what! Please keep yourself safe and alive in this world because each of you that are reading this has made my day brighter and I hope in some way that I can so you can PM me if you need a little pick me up.


	18. Sleepover!

I'm so, so sorry for the wait. I'll admit it's not my best chapter but I added another character to the mix.

Oh and I still don't have a beta so I appologize for any mistakes :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee

* * *

Ch. 18

Kurt stayed for the curtain calls but not much longer. He could tell Blaine was mad, or upset. Either way he just couldn't deal with it. He couldn't deal with David either. As soon as everyone was off stage he grabbed Junior and sent David a text telling him that he was taking the kid to his biological mother's.

"Dolphin!" A skinny, perky, beautiful blond ran at Kurt, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Brittney, oh a missed you sweetie!" Kurt hugged the girl back. "How's Ohio? How's Jeff? Are you still going out with him or…"

"He's visiting Nick right now so it's just us." Kurt smiled remembering how those two met. After Brittney went out with Sam and he left for university they ended up growing apart. They met up every once in a while but Santana re-entered the picture of quite some time… then the big thing happened and Brittney moved back to Lima. She met Jeff Sterling, Blaine's old friend from Dalton and the two just kind of hit it off.

"Aww there's the little unicorn," Brittney picked up Junior smiling as she saw him. Britney hadn't grown up much internally but externally she was a whole new women. No longer was she a child, not she was what some may call a 'hot mama.' And a mama she was. Biologically Blaine Junior was hers and Kurt's. Kurt thought it was fitting and at the time he'd promised her and Santana that he'd help with their first child if they needed but it had never come to that.

"Britt, can I stay with you tonight, since Jeff isn't here. You're staying at Jeff's family's condo right?"

Brittney nodded enthusiastically, "Yay! Sleepover!"

Kurt smiled, "Yeah just like old days."

"Okay Blainey Jr. and Kurtsie, do you two have anyone you need to say goodbye to."

"No it's all right I texted David and told him I needed some time with my girl." Kurt looked around quickly, steering Brittany towards the exit. He wanted out of this theater so he wouldn't get any awkward questions.

"Okay," Brittany could tell something was up with Kurt but she wasn't going to ask. She watched as Tony went back stage and she stopped for a minute.

"Sorry I forgot my purse. I'll be right back; Lord Tubbington II may have left me an important message." Kurt didn't even bat an eye and told the girl that he'd be waiting in the car.

Brittany walked off towards the dressing room. She had someone she hadn't talked to, someone she hadn't seen in a while, and it wasn't her ex. "Hi Blaine."

The man sitting in front of the mirror, wiping away an excess layer of blush from his cheeks looked up at the gorgeous blond standing. "I-I don't know who you're talking about."

"Why did you go away for a long time? Everybody told me you went away and wouldn't tell me where you went. They told me you weren't coming back and that made me really sad. I wasn't the only sad one though. Kurtsie cried and cried. He pretended to be better with his new dolphin but he needs another unicorn like you. I think he still loves you."

"Brit- I mean miss I think you have the wrong person. I just met Mr. Hummel." Blaine knew that Brittney didn't believe him but he also knew that if she mentioned it no one would believe her.

"I know you're lying to me. I don't understand why but I hope it's because you still love Kurt. I can tell he still loves you. Be nice to him, kay?" With that Brittney skipped off leaving Blaine to his own thoughts.

Blaine sat there for a minute thinking over what had just happened. Brittney Pierce had recognized him. Did that mean anyone else had too? Maybe it could just be Brittney; after all, that girl did see things other people didn't see. She still seemed the same but she looked even more like a trophy wife. Blaine wondered how much he'd missed.

…

Kurt and Brittney had managed to put Junior to bed and were laying on the king sized bed in their pajamas watching Lady and the Tramp, which happened to be one of Brittney's all-time favourites. The two were snuggled under the covers watching as the rat came into the baby's room. That part had always scared Brittney and she always hid under the covers when it came on. This time however, she sat up straight and turned to the man beside her. "Hey Kurt, why didn't you tell me Blaine was back?"

Kurt almost choked on the popcorn he was munching. "He's gone Brittney." They'd always avoided the topic of death with Brittney and put it in kinder sounding terms.

Brittney cocked her head to the side looking confused "No I saw him tonight. He looks a bit funny though. Why'd he change?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt turned off the television, sitting up straight, "I don't think we ever really explained what happened to Blaine to you, did we?" Brittney shook her head. "He passed away. He's not with us anymore. He died in a plane crash okay."

"Why are you lying to me?" Kurt's heart melted at the face Brittney gave him.

"Brittney can we not talk about this please. I just can't do this right now. At lot's been going on an-and," that's when he started to cry. There was only a second delay before Brittney wrapped her arms around his upper body.

"You know sometimes when I miss 'Tana I cry too. It makes you feel better. That's why the sky cries and then there's a pretty rainbow after." Kurt let out a little sob/laugh and returned the embrace.

"You don't know how much I needed this Britt."

"Now I think you need to get some sleep," Brittney's voice sounded mother-like and Kurt responded with a small nod and a yawn. Brittney got out of bed and took the popcorn bowl, moving it to the side table, tucking him in.

"What are you doing," Kurt laughed.

"I'm going to sing you a song 'Tana used to sing with me to help me fall asleep."

_I'll be your candle on the water,_

_My love for you will always burn._

_I know you're lost and drifting_

_But the clouds are lifting._

_Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn._

_I'll be your candle on the water,_

_'Till every wave is warm and bright._

_My soul is there beside you,_

_Let this candle guide you._

_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light._

Brittney watched as Kurt's eyelids drooped and his breathing became the only sound between them and the song. She played with his hair as she continued the song.

_A cold and friendless tide has found you,_

_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down._

_I'll paint a ray of hope around you,_

_Circling in the air,_

_Lighted by a prayer._

_I'll be your candle on the water,_

_This flame inside of me will grow._

_Keep holding on, you'll make it,_

_Here's my hand so take it._

_Look for me, reaching out to show,_

_As sure as rivers flow,_

_I'll be your candle on the water,_

_This flame inside of me will grow._

_Keep holding on you'll make it,_

_Here's my hand so take it._

_Look for me, reaching out to show, as sure as rivers flow,_

_I'll never let you go._

_I'll never let you go._

_I'll never let you go..._

Brittney hadn't realized that now she had been the once crying. She kissed Kurt gently on the forehead before walking out of the bedroom and picking up the phone. She hoped she still had Santana's number because she still didn't understand how to use a phonebook. She'd only really learned to use a phone in her senior year, with the help of Kiki.

She finally found that the number was still in her contacts. She dialed waiting for the voice on the other end of the line. She didn't know what was telling her to phone but for some reason seeing Kurt made her realize something. The past doesn't just 'go away.'

"Hello?"

"Hey 'Tana. This is Brittney. I'm really sorry."

* * *

**A/N**: Not the best chapter but I thought some people might like a little bit of Brittana. So what did you think? I hope Brittney wasn't too out of character. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think?

I'm sorry the wait was so long. For those of you who read my other fic (Price to pAy) you'll know that my computer just got fixed this week.

I hope there's still people reading this otherwise I mind as well drop this story. I don't want to do that though and I'm hoping on updating more regularly. My new term starts Feb. 1st so I'll have to see how busy I am but I promise I will make some time.

So please leave me a review and follow/favourite if you haven't! Once again I'm sorry but I hope this sort of made up for it.

The song was Candle On the Water from Pete's Dragon.

_~Kimka333_


	19. Okay

Sorry for the long wait guys! I caught a nasty cold and had a lot of work to catch up on! So please enjoy chapter 19! :)

Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. I still don't have a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did Adam wouldn't exist (sorry Kadam fans)

* * *

Ch.19

Kurt arrived home around noon, trying to come in the front door as quietly as possible, with Blaine Jr. in one arm and his bag in the other. He seriously hoped that David was already at work. At least if Karofsky was at work then he could put off some of the awkward questioning. Too bad the universe never really listened to what Kurt wanted.

"Hey babe, how's Brittany doing?" Kurt jumped at the sound of Dave's voice.

"G-good," He recovered, not doing a very good job of keeping the surprise out of his voice.

"You know I was really hoping you would have come home with me last night. I missed you so much."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Sorry I didn't really expect Britt to come last night. I thought it would be nice to spend some time with her."

Dave threw his hands up in defeat, "I'm not trying to pick a fight. I just missed you. I wanted to tell you how amazing you were last night."

"Thanks," Kurt gave his partner a light kiss on the cheek and headed towards his room. He was hoping that the conversation wouldn't go any further. Too bad he couldn't get away that easy.

"You know your performance was stellar but I think we need to have a talk about the content."

"Damn," Kurt muttered under his breath turning back to Karofsky.

"You know, it seemed a little, I don't know, personal?" Dave's look made Kurt's blood boil.

Kurt's voice turned to venom. "Most writers write from personal experience."

David stepped closer to Kurt closing the gap. "Is it me you think of when you say '_I love you_', or is it Blaine?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"You okay! I'm saying it to you!" Kurt wasn't too sure he was telling the truth anymore. "Look I'm sorry _okay_? It's fictional _okay_? I'm _okay_!"

"Okay," David pulled Kurt into a tight embrace. "I was really worried about you honey. Don't scare me like that."

Kurt buried his face into his neck, "I'm sorry."

The two stayed locked together for what seemed like hours until Junior started to giggle over something in the living room.

"Why don't you get our kid and we'll head to lunch?" David asked obvious affection in his voice.

Kurt bit his lip wanting to say yes but knowing he had something he had to take care of. "Can we make that dinner? I have to head down to the theater for a little bit but I promise I'll make it up to you. You know what scratch going out. I'll make you your favourite. How does that sound?" Kurt paused for a moment waiting for David to nod. "Okay, I'll see you tonight."

With that Kurt was out the door once again. He knew Blaine was going to be even harder to set at ease.

…

_"He's awake! The patient is awake. Nurse Keller, please grab Doctor Smith!"_

_Blaine could feel his head throbbing. Everything hurt. He finally lifted his eyelids after multiple times trying. They felt as heavy as lead. How long had he been asleep?_

_"Hello Mister. How are you feeling?"_

_It took a second for everything to come into focus. When it all became clear Blaine looked up at the young female nurse who was standing beside his bed. "How long have I been asleep?"_

_"You've been in a coma for over three years." Blaine's eyes widened at the nurse's response and he tried to sit up._

_"H-how?"_

_"I'm afraid we don't know that sir." There was a long pause between them._

_"Can you at least answer who I am?"_

_The nurse handed over a brown leather wallet. "Take a look."_

_Blaine opened the wallet. It was slightly… burnt? Inside the only helpful things he found were a ticket to a school musical (McKinley presents West Side Story), a photo of another boy in graduation robes that one the back said 'KH 2012' and a dated student ID card to a place called Dalton Academy with the name Blaine Anderson._

_"Blaine Anderson," Blaine whispered trying the name out. It didn't necessarily bring anything to mind but it felt right coming off his lips. He was Blaine Anderson._

…

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson!" Blaine felt a pillow come in contact with the side of his head, making him fall from where he had been laying on the couch.

"Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack," Blaine looked up to the face of an angel; his angel. "I honestly thought you were dead when you didn't answer! I lost you once. Don't do that again!"

"Sorry Kurt," Blaine sat up.

"It's fine. I got your dozens of messages. What's up?" Kurt already knew what he was going to say. He'd already had this talk once before.

Blaine watched Kurt's eyes dodge his. "Oh yeah, I thought we'd talk about last night."

"What is there to talk about?"

Blaine sighed, "Well, you kind of killed off your character because you couldn't choose who to be with. Since I know this is 'loosely' based on a true story."

"Look it's called dramatization." Kurt saw that Blaine wasn't buying it. "I'm not going to do the same okay. I'm okay right now. As long as I keep a level head, and so do you, everything will be fine. Is that all?"

"Sure." The two sat in silence for a while, not knowing where to go from there.

"I've been thinking," Blaine said after a while, "I think it's time we start figuring out what happened to me. Maybe we could even use some professional help."

"I've been thinking about that too," Kurt said, "I know someone who may even be able to keep their mouth shut too. But I don't like it, and I know you won't either."

"Who is it?"

Kurt pressed his tongue to his cheek looking out into space for a moment before answering. "Who else but the devil himself: Sebastian Smythe, FBI agent/lawyer."

* * *

**A/N**: Not my fave chapter but it'll lead up to more stuff. What did you think? Please review. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait!


	20. Shaking Hands With the Devil

Hey! Sorry for the long wait but I hope you'll like this chapter and it will all be worth it. It was so much fun to write. Not much Klaine here but Kurt vs. Sebastian. He's kind of the bad guy here, I'm sorry guys. People deal with things in different ways and well... you'll see. Please leave a review after reading and tell me what you thought! (Still don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee, I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Ch. 20

"Mr. Smythe your ten o'clock is here." That's funny he didn't remember any appointments, not at least while he was working in the New York offices due to conferences. He turned around in his chair to look at his secretary but instead saw a face that he hadn't seen since high school.

"Sebastian," Kurt Hummel stood in the doorway. It was the exact same boy whose life he'd once tried to make a living hell. It was the same Kurt he hadn't seen since the funeral. Well of course he'd seen him in the magazines, he tried hard to avoid those, but he hadn't seen Kurt in person. The 'Lima Loser' still looked almost the same; he just now had a few worry lines and looked like he slept a little less. Sebastian still thought he had a gay face, it angered him how it made the Broadway star money.

"Oh it's you," Sebastian said in a cold tone. "What do you want Hummel? Can't you see I'm _working_ here?"

"_Good day to you too_," Kurt said fighting the bitterness that he wanted to use to flavour that sentence. He and Sebastian still didn't get along well, even after everything. The guy blamed him for Blaine's death. Soon enough he'd find out that Blaine wasn't even dead… as long as he was good at his job.

"I need help," Kurt stared but Sebastian was quick to the punch.

"Wardrobe; singing; dancing; acting; everything else? You're beyond help."

Kurt clenched his fists. He was so tempted to just walk out of there right now. He'd only picked Sebastian because if he knew he probably wouldn't go straight to the media. In fact he'd probably do the opposite and find a way to make this most painful for Kurt. Kurt wouldn't let him know it but that was just what he was counting on. "It's about Blaine Anderson."

"I thought we were all done with that," Sebastian snapped. "Plane crash, dead, _done!_ Even _you_ moved on."

"You see I don't think that's all that happened." Kurt walked over to the desk and put his hand down on the mahogany top with force causing Sebastian to look up from his work that he'd gone back to doing. "I think there's more to this story. And it starts at a hospital in Columbus. I'll pay through the nose for you to solve this mystery, and for you to keep it a secret."

"Hold on," now intrigued, Sebastian stood up, "what do you know?"

"Nothing," Kurt shrugged. "And until you clue in, neither will you." Kurt dropped a file in front of his desk. "Don't you think it's a little fishy that all the bodies were identified, all of them were accounted for, but one was missing? It's a little bizarre; like someone made sure he didn't make that flight. Or maybe there was an accident that took place before hand and nobody knew."

Sebastian tugged at his collar, "Are you accusing me of something Hummel?"

Kurt was genuinely surprised by Sebastian's reaction. Why did he look nervous? Did he already know something? "Why, should I be?"

"No," Sebastian said gruffly, picking up the file. "Sorry it's one of these things you deal with after being in the business so long. I need to stop being so defensive. Anyway I'll take the case, it's not like I have anything better to do at the moment."

"Promise me one thing," Kurt made sure that Sebastian met his eye before continuing; "Anything you find out comes to me and not to the media."

"I'll draw up the contract right now." Sebastian extended his hand for Kurt to shake. After a second's hesitation, Kurt accepted. It felt a lot like shaking hands with the devil.

…

_"You know this is your fault Kurt! If he hadn't been coming to see you for some stupid reason this never would have happened!" Kurt was taken aback by the harsh words coming from the sneaky Warbler's mouth. They were just what he'd been thinking; what people had told him weren't true. Now he didn't know what to think._

_ "I didn't do this!" Kurt screamed back, noticing people were gathering to watch now. They were having a fight outside of a funeral home, the boyfriend of the deceased and guy who'd almost torn them apart. Who wouldn't be a little curious? "Do you think I wanted any of this? I loved him Sebastian! You know that!"_

_ "Really," Sebastian scoffed, stepping closer to the pale, puffy-eyed boy. "You loved him? I'm sure that wouldn't have lasted. You threw his life away!"_

_ Kurt wanted to hit Sebastian. He'd never been a violent person but he really wanted to hurt this guy for what he was saying and for pretending to actually care about Blaine. "Oh yeah? As if you were so into him! You threw that slushy at him. That was rock salt! Let everyone here know that!"_

_ "You have absolutely no proof!" Sebastian yelled back, looking around to the sounds of shock that filled the open space. _

_ "Don't pretend like you cared! Why are you even here anyway! Is it to just to kick me when I'm down? Go ahead meerkat, but I'll fight back this time!" That's when Sebastian lunged and Kurt and Kurt did something so out of character it startled the onlookers, he fought back. When Finn and Puck pulled Kurt off Sebastian, the Dalton boy's nose was all bloody, likely broken._

_ "Let me go!" Kurt yelled struggling against his friend. "Let me go." Kurt broke off into a fit of sobs, and Finn had to hold him steady as his knees gave out._

_ "Shh, Kurt it'll be okay." Kurt nodded and cried into Finn's chest. He didn't see Sebastian get up or be taken to the emergency room and he didn't hear Sebastian's threats of a lawsuit. He just stood there, with people watching in silence, sobbing as his step-brother tried to comfort him on that dark, gray Sunday._

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah a little gloomy, but it'll lead ways to some things. It's kind of turning into a mystery, isn't it? What do you guys think. Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and I actually do take your suggestions and what you like into consideration while writing.

Next chapter should hopefully be up quicker. I'm having a little bit of writers block when it comes to this story. I know what I want to happen I need to revise the road to get there a little.

Oh and not counting the authors note of the "ch. 20" this was exactly 1000 words long! I just thought that was kind of funny considering I didn't plan it that way.

~Kimka333

P.S. I should also add (though I hate to advertise) I've started a new story. It's basically just a bunch of one-shots about Klaine that I write whenever. They won't get in the way of this story, don't worry. I'd love if you guys would favourite/follow/review that. If you'd like I'd even write one for you. That's all I should say on that subject. :)


	21. A Little Lost In Thought

Short chapter that I wanted to do because of a wonderful review by CrissColferIka. I like the idea of doing some of these little flashbacks with Blaine Jr and I think they could become very important when Kurt thinks about who he wants to end up with.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review after! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I mean if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

Ch. 21

Kurt sat in the kitchen at the island, with a glass of red wine. It was one of those days. Sebastian had given him the contract today, he'd met with a regular lawyer to read it over and he'd signed it. It felt wrong but what other choice did he have. On top of all of that he'd tried to avoid many calls for interviews about the show. He didn't even want to know what the press was saying yet. He was exhausted and he'd have to go through the whole show again tonight.

With his cheek cupped in his hand, he looked over towards the living room where his son was playing with toy cars. Kurt wondered where he got his innocent nature from, and how he could be so calm all the time. Blaine Jr. was so normal. He wondered how he came from him and Brittney. However, he did have his eyes and her nose. He was adorable.

"Do you want to hold him?" Brittney lay on the hospital bed looking drained but her smile brightened the whole hospital room. In her arms, Brittney held a new born baby boy; it was Kurt's new baby boy. It was so wonderful that he just couldn't put it all together yet.

Kurt nodded slowly a little nervous. Dave put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him as he took the child. As soon as the baby was in his arms he felt this wave of joy and relief wash over him and he began to cry. It was something he'd done a lot in the past but this was the first time in a while that he'd cried of happiness.

"What are we going to name him?" Dave asked from behind him.

"Can we still do what we talked about," Kurt asked quietly, looking down at the boy in his hands. "It just feels right."

"I think that would be perfect." David kissed Kurt's forehead.

"So what are you guys naming him?" The two men looked at each other before looking at their friend.

"I think we're going to name him," Kurt choked, pushing back the warm tears of sadness and joy, "Blaine Frederick Hummel-Karofsky. I think Blaine would have liked that."

"I think so too." Brittney nodded with tears in her eyes. Kurt walked over to her to hand her back the boy.

"Thank-you for all this Britt."

"I did it for him Kurt. When you asked me about a baby, I couldn't say no because I knew that you'd be an awesome daddy. You looked so sad and you can't frown at that little face. I want you to smile again because a sad unicorn isn't really a unicorn." Kurt laughed at Brittney's comment wiping his eyes.

"You're the best, you know that?" Brittney gave Kurt a kiss and gave Kurt back the baby. Standing up she went to talk to the nurse. For a girl who'd just given birth she didn't seem to show it. She skipped out of the room, telling them that she wanted real food, hospital gown and all.

Kurt looked back down at the newborn in his arms. Everything felt right for the first time in a long time. He was with someone who cared about him and he cared about. Sure it wasn't the future he had completely pictured but maybe this was how things were supposed to be. Even though his original Blaine wasn't in the picture, he now had another Blaine to love just as much, and that was something that wouldn't change no matter how crazy his life got.

…

"Daddy, what are you 'inking about?" Kurt felt something tug at his pant leg. He looked down to see his son staring up at him with bright, wide eyes.

"Sorry baby," Kurt said picking up the boy, sitting him on his lap. "I was just remembering the day that you were born."

"Really?"

Kurt laughed, "Really. You were the cutest baby ever. You changed my life, for the better." When the words came out of Kurt's mouth he realized how much he meant it. Now he had a moral conflict. If he left Dave what would that do to the kid?

"Daddy you're doin' it again."

"Huh?" Kurt jumped as he was brought back to reality. "I'm sorry; your daddy has had a lot to think about lately."

Kurt adjusted the boy as he stood up so that he could still hold him. He walked towards the window, pulling back the blinds with one hand. As he stared out on the lawn he felt even more conflicted and he had the urge to just tell someone everything. Instead he turned his head to his son and decided to speak.

"Blainey, I want to tell you something. I want you to remember, no matter what happens in the future, that I love you and I always will. I'll always love your papa too. Things change sometimes and sometimes that change can be for the better. Sometimes we keep things a secret, however, so that they don't have to change. I've been a horrible person and I promise as soon as I figure out what's best for everyone I'll fix it. I love you."

The three year-old just looked at him with confusion painted all over his face. Kurt was reminded how young he still way. Even if the kid didn't get it he felt better for saying it. He hoped that when the web started to untangle that Blaine Jr. would at least remember that he was important, no matter what craziness would ensue.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm still don't have a beta so I apologize for any errors; I'm only human. Please review. Tell me something you like, give me feedback. I don't mind constructive criticism either. So just tell me what you think. :)


End file.
